Memories
by anyahibiki
Summary: Ryouga looses his memory and Ukyou helps him to get it back... Final chapter up! sniff, sniff
1. Blackout

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2...

Chapter 1: "Blackout"

Ranma was on the roof, looking at the stars and thinking about that day. Luckily for him, it had stopped snowing. He had a fight with Akane again, over Shampoo. Of course, that was normal, but he was a little tired of it. She even hung around Ryouga a little too much this time, she was being so nice to him on purpose. She spent all day with Ryouga, and he had followed. She talked about him, how he made her feel so angry, and how jerk could he be sometimes. And Ryouga agreed with her in every little thing. That pig even made him look far too worse in front of Akane. He leaned over the top of her window and sighed. There she was, tucked in her bed with the snoring pig sleeping at her side. She was beautiful when she was so calm like that, not malletting him or screaming. Ranma looked a little more closer. The piglet was on the pillow, snoring softly. Ranma felt the anger rising inside. Was he jealous? _Of course I am! _he thought. He would kick Ryoga's ass in the morning. He had to sleep now, after all it was school night. With a scowl on his face, he headed towards his window.

* * *

(The next morning) 

"I'm gonna kick your ass you pig!!"

"Bweeeeee!"

"Don't run away on me pork-chop! I saw you last night!"

"Bweeeeeee buki bukiiiiiii!!"

"Ranma what the hell are you doing?? Leave P-chan alone!"

WHAM

"Come here you poor thing…is that baka annoying you again?? mm??"

"Bweee…."- Akane scooped the piglet into her bosom and the little animal squealed

"Are you hurt P-chan?"

"Buki…"

"I'll get you to the vet when I come back from school, alright? don't worry, I'll take the jerk with me…" She kissed its forehead and put it on her bed, then exited the room, dragging a very unconscious pigtailed boy with her.

Once they were gone, the piglet jumped out of the bed and walked to the door. With a leap, he turned the doorknob and headed to the bathroom. He was lucky that Kasumi always left the bathtub with a little of hot water. He jumped inside and moments later a very wet and naked Ryoga climbed out of it. He searched the room for one of his changes of clothes that he always left in the bathroom, just for cases like this, and got dressed. He'll try to explain his presence later, first he wanted something to eat.

After an hour of wandering, he found the kitchen and saw Kasumi. She looked at him and greeted him with a smile

"Why good morning Ryoga-kun, you're visiting again?"

"Uhh yeah, sorry I didn't knocked, I just wandered in, that's all"

"Oh don't worry Ryoga-kun, I'm used to it by now," Kasumi giggled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Why yes Kasumi-san, thank you very much"

* * *

_I'm gonna kill that pig. Just wait till I get home, I'm gonna make him eat the grass!! That jerk, talking bad about me in front of her, making me look like a jerk! And in my face! Oh you're so dead Ryoga, so dead!! _Akane glanced at Ranma and frowned _Why is he so mad today? It can't be because of P-chan, my little baby did nothing to him… wonder what could be? . _

They kept walking to the dojo, Ranma on the fence as usual and Akane on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with you today?"- She suddenly asked

"Nothing," he growled

"You're upset about something… What's wrong?"

"I said nothing ok?!" He kept looking forward. "Like you care" He said under his breath. Unfortunately, Akane heard him

"You know what? You're damn right! Why should I care about a jerk like you?!" She shouted and started running to her house

_Uh-oh _Ranma thought

* * *

Ryouga stood on the front porch looking at the sky. It was time for Akane to come back, and he was waiting for her to, maybe, ask her out or something. He was shocked when she ran right past him crying and shoved him to a side. He stood there surprised until a very familiar figure entered the front garden calling for Akane. He stopped right in front of him, blocking his way. 

"Move out of the way piggy!" Ranma snarled

"What did you do to her now?!" Ryouga demanded

"That is not of your goddamn business! Get out OF THE WAY!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell did you do this time!"

"Fine pork-chop, you own me one from yesterday anyway… Get your bacon butt outside so I can kick it!!" The pigtailed boy shouted stepping back outside and taking a fighting stance

"Fine!" The fanged boy said and followed him outside. He didn't have time to think, Ranma was already attacking him. Ryouga could barely block the blows. They weren't hard, but very fast none the less. Ranma was really pissed off, he had though it was because Akane, but he realized it was because of him. The only times Ryouga had seen Ranma like this was when he discovered he had been sleeping with Akane, like this morning. But he never fought him this bad before. He was furious, and Ryouga was getting tired of it. He started to attack as well, connecting once or twice, but Ranma was outraged _I'm tired of him getting into her bed, tired of having to put up with his nonsense, tired of his stupid curse, of my stupid curse, of the fiancés, of my father, of the fights with her!! I'm goddamn tired of her being nice to you!!_ Ranma thought as he aimed a deadly kick to his temple. Ryouga saw it coming and tried to dodge, but his foot stepped into a sock fallen off the clothesline near the surrounding wall, and slipped. Everything seemed like in slow motion then. Ranma knew that kick was dangerously aimed, and he was subconsciously sure that Ryouga was going to block it, after all he didn't want to really kill him, just to inflict as much pain as he could. So, when Ryouga slipped forward and he saw his foot going directly at his temple, everything inside Ranma went cold. The foot connected and Ryouga was slammed into the wall, head first. His unconscious body slid down the wall and remained there, on the ground. Ranma stood still in a fighting stance waiting for the lost boy to get up and attack him. But the attack never came.

"C'mon pork-chop. I'm waiting"

Silence

"You'd better not be faking it…" he threatened _He's_ _tough, I know he's faking it… right?_ But Ryouga didn't even move.

"Alright, you win…I'll finish you after I'll help you get up" Ranma sighed and went to his side and knelt.

"C'mon porky, stand up, it's not funny anymore." He shook him a little and frowned.

"I said that's enough already! Stop faking it!" He slapped the back of the lost boy's head and waited, starting to get worried. _He wont get up… oh my god, oh my god, oh my… _Ranma turned the boy's head around and gasped. He had a really nasty bruise on his left temple, where the kick connected. But the right side of his head was dripping blood. Ranma's heart stopped at the sight _This can't be, he should have blocked that stupid kick, he's tougher than this… please Ryouga wake up!!_ Ranma lifted his unconscious rival and took him inside…

"Kasumi quick, call the doctor!!!"

"Ranma what happened? Why is Ryouga-kun bleeding??!!"

"Just call the damn doctor will ya??!!!"

Kasumi ran to the phone and called dr Tofu. Ranma laid the Hibiki boy on his bed and waited.

"You're better not be faking it Ryouga… please..." He was scared. He never hurt Ryouga that way, the lost boy will always take the blows and not even wince. Why had this happened? Was he really trying to kill him? _Gods I was so angry… and it wasn't his fault, why did I take it on him? Shit! _

The dr rushed inside the room and checked up the injured boy. He started to clean the boy's wound and began to put stitches. Ranma was the only one in the room with them, and was practically eating his fingernails.

"What happened Ranma? Did you do this?"

"We were fighting, like always," he sounded terrified. "I kicked him but I thought he was gonna block it and he didn't and then he slipped on a sock and hit the wall I didn't mean to I'm so sorry he'll be alright ne?"

"I see…" was the only thing Tofu said. He bandaged the healed wound and checked on Ryouga's pulse again. Tofu sighed. This wasn't going well…

"S-so?"

"He's asleep Ranma. But it was a very hard blow," he turned to look at him, but the pigtailed boy was looking down. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he might fall into a coma"

"Wh-what?" Ranma looked up horrified "You m-mean he's…he's not gonna make it?" he felt his hands tremble as tears began to form in his eyes.

"As I said, it was a very hard blow Ranma." Tofu's voice was ice cold "You're lucky he didn't die"

"What?" He barely whispered. He couldn't believe this, he wasn't that bad, nor that strong to hurt Ryouga like that. It was an accident, he knew Ryouga would block it, he knew it. Or at least dodge it, right? He had plenty of room to do something to avoid the blow… he had plenty of room, between Ranma and the corner of the wall, right? It's not like he was penned… between Ranma and the corner of the wall. Ranma went pale. He had cornered Ryouga, and the only way to get free was hurting Ranma. And he didn't. Ryouga just stood there and took the blow. _It was the sock… it was an accident, that's all, right?_ Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki stood behind the door waiting for the dr to tell them what was going on. When he finally slid the door open, the girls gasped at the look on his face

"Is Ryouga-kun alright?" Akane asked, tears forming in her eyes

"I'm afraid not, Akane." The girls just stared at the dr. He was in Kasumi's presence and didn't even stammer. This was serious. "The hit was really hard, and Ryouga might fall into a coma if he doesn't wake up soon"

"Oh my…"

"The best thing we can do is take him to the clinic and wait. I can take care of him better that way. I gave him an analgesic shot to kill the pain, but I'm afraid that it's the only thing I can do…"

They called the ambulance and dr Tofu got Ryouga into it. As they watched the vehicle go away, Akane turned to Ranma.

"Will you tell us what happened?" She asked, tremor in her voice

"It was an accident, he slipped into a sock and… fell..." He felt sick at the lie, but what else could he do? "I couldn't catch him on time"

"Oh… I see… but he'll be alright ne? he's strong, he'll make it…" She looked into his eyes pleading, "right?"

"Of course Akane, he'll be alright…after all, it was just an accident" she smiled at him and he felt his gut go cold. Was he so disgusting? To lie that way? _It's to gain time, that's all… he'll be fine and then we'll laugh about it… yeah, it's just that_

End chapter one

* * *

A/N: Ok, first chapter up!! I know I kinda made Ranma look like the bad guy, but it's not what I intend to do, please review!! 


	2. Do you hear me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2...

Chapter 2: "Do you hear me?"

Ukyo was sweeping the snow out of the restaurant's entrance when Ranma and Akane came. Her heart started to jump out of joy, but the look on their faces brushed the happiness away.

"Hey Ranchan, Akane, came for a meal?"

"No Ucchan, we're going to the clinic"- Ranma said with grief

"The clinic? Are you ill?"

"No… it's Ryoga, he had an accident" Ukyo looked at Akane to see if it was a joke, but the girl kept looking down.

"What kind of accident?" she asked a little concerned now. For Ryoga being in the clinic it had to be something nasty.

"We were sparring, and he slipped and hit his head on the wall"

"But that's not so bad, I mean, he's so strong… right?… Ranchan?" He was looking down as well, his conscience not letting him meet her eyes

"He's been unconscious for the last week Ucchan…" He said in a regretted tone

"What…? Why didn't you tell me?? He's my friend too!" Ukyo snapped, surprising the pair and herself as well

"We're sorry Ukyo, but dr Tofu said that he needed to rest so we thought…" She trailed off

"But I'm sure he wont mind if you come with us." Ranma said, hoping that she wouldn't start a fight with Akane

"Ok, just let me close the restaurant." He said and rushed inside.

* * *

The three of them came to the clinic around two on the afternoon. Dr. Tofu greeted them on the entrance, Ukyo noticed that he glared at Ranma for a moment and that the pigtailed boy kept looking down, almost like… Ashamed?… Of what? Ranma and Akane entered the room first, as Dr. Tofu explained the whole situation to Ukyo in his office. 

"You mean you don't know when he will wake up?" She asked

"No… We're doing the best we can, but it will take time. I don't know how much…it can be weeks, months, even years… or he can open his eyes tomorrow. It's a matter of his will to come back, to live…" Ukyo found herself sobbing

"There is nothing we can do?"

"Well… Some doctors think, including me, that people in coma can hear us, they just can't react. I talk to him when I check up on him, but it's only for a few minutes"

"You mean if he has someone who talks to him, it can make a difference?"

"That's right. He needs to stay connected to reality. I can't guarantee it will work, but it would be worth the shot… I do as best as I can"

"That's what Ranchan and Akane are doing now?"

"Them? Oh no… They came today after a week, so I think they can't really help him"

"Today it's the first time they visit him??"

"Yes, why didn't you came earlier then?"

"Because I just found out. If I didn't had stop them I wouldn't know either. They didn't even call me, Ryoga's my friend too." She answered indignant

"Well, Ranma seemed too reserved about this whole issue. And I didn't have his friends numbers. Not even his parents know. I told Ranma to try and locate them, but he said he couldn't and left a letter in Ryoga's house, in case they show up there"

"Oh… But still, they should have let me know…" Ukyo's eyes suddenly lit up "Doctor? Would you mind if I come here every once in a while? Just to talk to him a little"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, it would be a lot of help for him. You're welcome to visit him anytime"

"Thanks Dr. Tofu." She smiled at him and both got up, "I'm gonna see him now"

* * *

She left Tofu's office and headed to Ryoga's room, where Ranma and Akane where waiting outside. 

"Ukyo do you want us to wait for you?" Akane asked

"No thanks, I'm ok… so how's he doing?"

"He's still… 'asleep' " Ranma said

"We'll see you in school tomorrow ne? Ja ne Ukyo"

"Bye Ucchan"

"See ya guys"

* * *

The room was shadowy, only thin rays of light came in through the curtains. He looked so calm… She sat on a chair next to the bed, and brushed a bang out of his face. 

"Hey sugar…" She whispered, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "Sorry I didn't come before, I just found out…" She smiled at him, wondering if he was listening. "I'd like to ask you how you've been, but I guess it's useless ne?" She started to cry again. She hated seeing him like this, breathing through a machine and with needles all over him. The only sound in the room beside her voice was the slow beep of the machine that controlled his heart. She remembered the talk with Tofu and started to tell him how her life was since she last saw him. It felt weird at first, but eventually she found herself giggling over a joke she told him. It was two hours later that she left for home, thinking about what to talk tomorrow with him, well, to him.

That night, when she laid on her bed looking at the stars, she wondered what was he seeing in that deep sleep. If he remembered her, if he was thinking about Akane… She had found a book that afternoon, a book she used to read when she was on the road looking for Ranma, and thought Ryoga would like it too.

The next day after lunch, Ukyo left school and headed to the clinic. She said hello to Dr. Tofu and went to Ryoga's room again. There he was, just like the day before. Nothing had changed. She opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to bath the room with its clarity. She sat on the chair, opened the book on her lap, held Ryoga's hand, and started to read out loud…

End chapter two.

A/N: I know it's kinda unusual for Ukyou to be this nice to him, but I'll explain her reasons later...Please review!! Thanks!


	3. When I open my eyes

D: I don't own Ranma ½…

Chapter 3: "When I open my eyes"

(Two months later)

Ukyo closed the restaurant and headed to the clinic. She had done that since a few weeks, she would close the restaurant at five, go to the clinic until seven, and return to the restaurant for dinner crowd. She had read two books already, and was about to finish the third. But she had to admit that she missed the lost boy. Sure, he could be a jackass sometimes, and he was always weeping about his curse and sense of direction, and he could be a real moron in front of Akane. But she had found out that he was also a good boy, always caring and trying to help, he was very honorable, sweet, naïve, he even could be funny sometimes. He was her friend, she realized, and she missed him…

She opened the curtains as she always did, sat on the chair, grabbed Ryoga's hand and started to read. She finished the last nine pages at five thirty, closed the book on her lap and sighed.

"Well hon, I finished, but I didn't brought another book with me. I still have an hour and a half, so I guess I could talk to you about something, ne?" She mused, looking at the window, "it's a really nice day…" She sighed again, lamenting that the poor boy laying on that clinic bed couldn't see it. She was still holding Ryoga's hand when she started to talk about a movie she saw.

"And the girl was wearing a really nice dress, it was pink with--" She froze in the middle of the sentence when she felt Ryoga's fingers close around hers. She looked at their hands thinking it wasn't happening, but Ryoga had clasped her hand. She felt tears starting to pour down her face. She looked at him and gasped. He was looking right at her, with a ghost of a smile hidden behind the breathing mask. She stood up and wiped her eyes, and stroked his hair

"Ryouga?…" She said, almost fearful of her speaking would wake her up of a dream, "oh my God… can you hear me?" He gave her hand a weak squeeze.

"I'll go get Dr. Tofu ok? Blink once for a yes…" She said and he did. She smiled back at him and rushed outside the room. Minutes later she came back with the dr in tow. The dr checked the machines and checked up on him, he was speechless…

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I was talking and he just clasped my hand!" she was crying out of joy- "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I think he will Ukyou… Just let me disconnect all the machines"- he made a gesture for her to wait a step aside, and started to take off the needles on Ryouga's arms. He then shot down the respirator and took the mask off of Ryouga's face. The lost boy coughed a little and started to breath on his own. Ukyou couldn't hold on herself, she was so excited, she wanted to hug her friend very tight and ask him a lot of things. Tofu checked his breathing with a stethoscope and give him a thumbs up.

- "Ok Ryouga, I think you're doing very good. You'll be out of here very soon."- he patted Ryouga's head. The boy looked at him puzzled and asked him…

- "Why are you calling me that?"

- "What? Isn't that your name?"- the dr said and looked at Ukyou

- "It is"- she answered him

- "No it's not, my name's…"- the boy trailed off, looking troubled- "I… I don't remember"- he said scratching the back of his head

- "What? You jackass!, stop fooling around"

- "Wait Ukyou, this might not be a joke. It is a possibility that he has amnesia. After all he had a big hit on his head"

- "You mean he doesn't remember us? Not even himself?"

- "Ryouga do you remember anything of your life?"- the lost boy thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head no with a sad look.

- "I don't even know who I am, but I think I recognize her voice"- he said pointing to Ukyou

- "Really sugar?"- she asked, hope in her eyes

- "Yeah"- he said, blushing

- "Well, Ryouga, that is your name. You're Hibiki Ryouga. I'm Dr Tofu, you've been in a coma for two months"

- "What?? A…. a coma?"

- "Yes… Ukyou and I've been looking out for you, I'm sure you want to know what happened but you have to rest now"- Tofu said, whispered something Ukyou couldn't catch and started to walk out of the room

- "Can I stay?"- Ukyou asked him pleadingly - "I can help him remember"

- "Well, that would be nice of you, but don't stay too long, he has to rest"- with that said he left the two teens alone. She walked to Ryouga's bed an sat on it, in front of him.

- "So sugar, how you're feeling?"

- "Kinda dizzy…"- he said, settling himself in a half sitting position

- "Want something to eat? Are you hungry?"

- "A little…"

- "Ok wait a sec, I'll get you something"- Ukyou exited the room and returned minutes later with hospital food.

- "Here you go sugar"- she put the tray on a sliding table and slid it above his legs - "It's the best I can get"

He looked at the food and grimaced. He only ate the chicken.

- "That was awful" - he said with the grimace still on his face

- "It can't be that bad…"- she giggled a little

- "So, Ukyou right?"- she nodded, sliding the table aside- "Tell me about me…"

- "What do you wanna know?"

- "I don't know… stuff… where do I live or what school do I go to…?"

- "Well…umm… You haven't been home for a while and you don't… go to school"

- "Really? How old am I?"

- "Seventeen" _I think... He must be my age..._

- "Then why don't I go to school? Did I run away from home or something?"

- "No… see.. You …umm…travel a lot…yeah that's it"

- "Oh… where do I travel?"

- "All over the world. I believe there's no country where you haven't been"- she said with a smile

- "Really? Wow"

- "Yeah, you sent me a lot of postcards, you've been in beautiful places…"

- "And… you know"- he said gesturing at her

- "I think I'm not catching ya"- he slightly blushed

- "Aren't you… gonna kiss me or something?"- she stared at him, jaw hitting the ground

- "Excuse me??"

- "Well I've kinda been absent for two months, don't cha miss me?"- she kept staring at him, puzzled and blushing. He fiddled with his fingers - "Well?"

After a long pause, she said

- "D' you want me… to kiss you??"- she stood up, blood boiling, getting angry at him for being so… jackass. She grabbed her spatula and threatened him with it- "I know you've been hit really hard on your head, so I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, ok?!"

- "Why are you so angry, aren't you my girlfriend??? What the hell is that thing???!!!"

- "Wha? Your…?"- she laughed and sat on the bed again

- "What's so funny?"

- "Where did you get that?"

- "The dr said so…"- he scratched the back of his head, blushing further

- "Oh hon… maybe he meant I'm your best friend? I'm sorry for getting angry, I thought you were being a jerk"

- "So we're not…"- she shook her head - "Too bad, you're really cute"- he complimented her with the most genuine smile the lost boy ever had on his face. (Of course he didn't know that). She just stared at him, jaw hitting the ground once again, memorizing that smile. In that exact moment the doctor came in and started to talk to Ryouga, but Ukyou couldn't really catch the words. She was focused on Ryouga's lips, still grinning as he talked to the doctor. It was the first time she saw him smile like that, not with malice, nor sarcasm, nor sadness as the lost boy was used to. It was a real smile, fangs poking out a little, without any hints at all. And he had said she was cute. She wondered why the dr had said that to him, though. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Tofu

- "Don't you agree Ukyou?"

- "Hmm? Wha?"

- "I was telling Ryouga he should stay with someone until he gains his memory back, and I know his parents aren't home"

- "Well of course I agree, he should…"- she suddenly realized where this talk was heading to- "You want him to stay with me don't cha?"

- "Why that's an excellent idea Ukyou!"- Tofu said with mocked cheer

- "But I can't impose on her like that!"- Ryouga complained

- "It's no problem sugar, I'll pick you up tomorrow"

- "But--"

- "But nothing, you're staying with me and that's the end of this talk"- she grabbed her spatula and Ryouga gulped

- "Ok"- he said

- "I'll come back tomorrow morning ok? Now rest, see ya!"- she left the room and Tofu followed her, grinning. Ryouga just sighed. _At least she's cute_… He thought and turned the tv on…

* * *

That morning the sun seemed to shine brighter. He got up around seven and opened the curtains to let the light enter. He walked to the bathroom and looked himself on the mirror. _This is how I look? Let__'__s see… dark hair…green eyes… I look a little pale…fangs??_ he opened the hot water of the shower and got undressed. He examined his body in front of the mirror. _I look good naked too, heheh. Wow check out this muscles!_ He smiled proud of his reflection and got into the shower. When he finished his bath, he pressed his forehead on the cool wall and let the water fall on him. _I wonder what I am like. Am I a good person? I should be, otherwise Ukyou wouldn__'__t take me to her home… _Suddenly, the water went cold and he found himself kneeling and everything around him a lot bigger than before. He tried to stand up but he couldn't , then he looked at his hands and gasped. _HOOVES???!!!_ He panicked, he tried to scream and call the doctor but a high squeal came out of his mouth instead of his voice. With all his might he jumped out of the shower and hid behind the sink. _What the hell is happening???_ He stood there shaking and (if pigs can do it) crying. He was desperate, confused, he couldn't even talk, he had hoofs for God's sake! He heard the door of his room being opened and curled into a ball. He tried to hide the best he could, he didn't know why, but he felt extremely scared, as if something was going to hurt him. After what it seemed like an eternity, he heard a nock on the bathroom door and heard her voice. The voice that he had heard so many times before, giving him hope when he was surrounded by darkness and didn't even know who he was. The voice that led him to reality the day before, was out there calling his name. He didn't move, but started to squeal like his life depended on it.

* * *

Ukyou heard the squealing coming from the bathroom and slowly opened the door. She should had told Ryouga about the curse, but she was so happy that he was awake that she just forgot about it. She searched the room for the little pig and kept calling him 

- "Ryouga… where are you? It's me, Ukyou"

- "Bweeeeeeee, bweee bweeee bukiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!"- she looked behind the sink and frowned. He was shaking badly and had the most fearful eyes she ever saw. She reached a hand to him, the piglet backed away a little and looked at her.

- "It's ok hon, I wont hurt you. I'll help you out"- she told him with a smoothing voice. Ryouga looked at her with doubtful eyes and then he jumped into her arms squealing desperately. She hugged him tight and tried to soothe him.

- "It's ok hon, you're alright now… sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, I forgot"- She closed the shower and caressed the pig's head- "We'll have to wait until the water heats up again, ok? Don't worry, I'll explain later"- She wrapped a towel around his body, drying his fur. He seemed a little calmer now, but he was still really nervous. She opened the shower a little later and tested the water

- "Warm enough… I'll put you in the shower and I'll close my eyes ok?"

- "Bwee…"- she put him gently on the shower floor, her eyes closed. The water hit Ryouga and he returned to his human form.

- "Uk--kyou?"- he said with tremor in his voice. Suddenly he hugged Ukyou really tight and buried his face in her shoulder. She was so taken by surprise that she just stood there goggled eye.

- "W-what the h-hell happened? I-I w-was…s-so…"- he was still shaking, Ukyou reacted and hugged him back. She stroked his hair soothingly.

- "Shh… It's ok… You're fine now…"- she reached another towel and offered to him, looking away- "Put this on sugar… you're naked"

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Ukyou handed him some clothes she'd found on his pack and glanced at him. She wished she hadn't. He was just standing there, shaking badly, water dripping off his hair and body, and with a look on his face that made Ukyou's heart stop.

- "Oh honey, please relax, put some clothes on or you'll get a cold."- she said in the most soothingly way she could. She reached a hand to his face and caressed his cheek - "I'll explain what happened, but get dressed first"- She gasped when he pulled her closer and hugged her again. After a while he released her and looked down

- "I'm s-sorry Ukyou, I w-was--"

- "It's ok hon, I understand. I'll wait outside, don't get wet ok?"

- "Kay…"- she got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. _Poor thing, he doesn__'__t even know what happened to him. This isn't going to be easy_

* * *

He got out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the bed, he was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It looked good on him, Ukyou noticed. She grabbed his hand and made him look at her 

- "You have a curse sugar. When you get splashed with cold water, you turn into a piglet"

- "Wha?"- he looked at her, puzzled

- "Well, it happened when…"

* * *

After all explanations were done, they headed towards the restaurant. Ryouga seemed to barely recognize the city, but no memory came to mind. They entered Ukyou's house and she showed him around. Then she led him to his room. 

- "Well, now you lay down and rest ok?"

- "Thank you Ukyou, for everything"

- "No problem hon, now get into the bed, and call me if you need anything"-

He nodded and she left the room. She went downstairs to the restaurant where she left Konatsu cooking for her clients. She'll have to make some phone calls later. Now she needed to attend to her business. She patted Konatsu on her…err his shoulder and asked him to wait the tables, and she continued cooking. She made a special okonomiyaki for a certain fanged boy…

After lunch hour was over, Konatsu approached Ukyou

- "All settled Ukyou-sama, we can close for the afternoon if you want"- but the pretty chef seemed to be elsewhere - "Ukyou-sama…?"

- "Mm?"- she said looking vaguely at him -"I'm sorry 'Natsu did you say something?"

- "I said we're ready to close for the afternoon, is there something bothering you Ukyou-sama?"

- "I was thinking 'bout Ranchan…"

- "Oh"- said the ninja with mocked jealously, he still cared for her, but he had fell in love with someone else, and Ukyou was no longer the queen of his heart- "Should I be jealous, Ukyou-sama?"- he snickered

- "Actually no Natsu, I was thinking 'bout something that happened the first time I visited Ryouga, Ranchan had seemed like… guilty or ashamed about something"

- "Really? Whatcha think it is?"

- "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Ryouga… That jackass. I still don't know how someone that walks through buildings can hit himself on a wall…"

- "You have a point there Ukyou-sama, it would take a hard blow to take down Ryouga-kun"

- "Wait…he didn't slipped…. if he would had, he would had tried to protect himself. After all he's a martial artist, and martial artist know how to fall or land. There's something going on here and I don't like it."

- "I'm starting to think it wasn't an accident. I think someone hit him against the wall, on purpose."

- "That's why Ranma was so nervous around us. He knows something!"

- "We have to find out who was with him when it happened…"

- "This is serious, he could have died"

- "You think somebody tried to kill me?"- They swirled around to see Ryouga standing on the backdoor of Ucchan's, that led to Ukyou's house

- "Ryouga…what are you doing out of bed?"

- "You didn't answer my question"- he said as politely as he could

- "We don't think that Ryouga-kun"- Konatsu answered him, in a soothing voice- "We think that maybe they didn't tell us everything, that's all"

- "Oh"- Ryouga said, not buying anything _I'll find out later_

- "Well Ukyou-sama, I'm going home, I'll be back for the night shift, ok?"

- "Kay Natsu, see ya"- she waved to the ninja and walked towards Ryouga- "What are you doing here sugar, did you get lost?"

- "Lost? Why would I get lost?"

- "You mean you know where you are?"

- "Isn't this the kitchen?"- he asked

- "Yeah… oh forget it. Come, let's go to your room"

- "I was looking for you, I got bored…"

- "Well, I can give you something to read if you want"

They entered Ryouga's room and he got into the bed. Ukyou had a hard time trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but black boxers, and the fact that the memory of that summer morning was still plastered on her mind wasn't helping either. Before, she didn't even glanced at him when he was naked in the clinic's bathroom, but he surprised her with how good looking he was with the jeans and the black shirt, and this was way more better than that. Of course, she would never admit it.

- "I was thinking that you could tell me about me again… anything"

- "Well…"- she said sitting on the bed- "For a start, if I ever saw you almost naked like now, you'd have a nosebleed and pass out, heh"

- "Really? I guess I'm a little shy… how else am I like?"

- "That's a tough one… lets see… you're shy, you care about people, you're always trying to help, you're a baka…"- he flinched slightly at that one- "And you'rea really nice boy, yeah" She finished with a smile that kept a little secret

- "Guess that's not bad… we're friends right?"- Ukyou nodded- "d'you like me?"

She was surprised by the question

- "I…guess so…"- she answered him, blushing

- "Good then!"- he smiled at her, she liked when he did that. The same genuine smile she saw in the clinic. He tucked in under the covers and she got up.

- "You shouldn't go around like that, it's a very cold day…"

- "You're right… what month are we?"

- "December…"

- "Oh…Christmas…D'ya know where I'm supposed to be at Christmas?"- he asked her with a sad voice

- "Well, last year we spent it at the Dojo, and I'm pretty sure you would have done that this year too…"

- "Oh… Ok… we're going together right?"

- "Yeah… after all how else would you get Akane without me?"- she giggled and Ryouga looked at her perplexed

- "Who?"

- "Uh… sorry hon, I forgot… she's… a friend. She lives in the Tendo Dojo, with Ranma, another friend"

- "Oh. And they're friends of mine too?"- Ukyou nodded again, she didn't want to tell him about his relationship with Ranma yet.

- "Listen to me, you're going to sleep now and rest. I have things to do, but I'll be back pretty soon. Promise me you wont get out of the house"

- "Ok…"- Ryouga agreed, not knowing why that was such a great deal, but not wanting to upset Ukyou either. She waved at him and left the room. Ryouga sighed and put his hands behind his head

_She__'__s so cute_ …

End chapter Three…

* * *

A/N: C3 done… I wonder if I should go on with this story… tell me what you think… 


	4. He owns your heart

D: I don't own Ranma ½. Feh.

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be larger, but it became soooo long that I cut off the big flashback and made it a prequel. It was that long. Heh… Although I made some references to it in this chapter, and it'll help you understand further chapters too. If you wanna read it, just look for "summer encounter" or tell me if I should post it as another chapter here…Cause it's very loooong…

I wanna thank to all of you who have reviewed to this story. It's the first time I post a story in hell even in the internet, and I'm very glad to see that you like it so far, so thank you very much. I mean it.

Oh…I know I don't go that deep into Ranma's point of view, or any other than Ryouga and Ukyou's, but I wanna make it their story; and even if I wanted to write more about any other character, R & U keep butting in, so… I just love that couple. But I'll try to write more about Ranma and how's he dealing with the situation.

Well, on with the fic…

Chapter 4: "He owns your heart"

Ranma finished his kata in the dojo, and turned around to look outside, where it had happened. It'd been two months, and the lost boy was still under the stupid coma. Akane had told him that he wasn't getting up. She visited him once a week since the accident, but Ranma stopped going after the second visit. He couldn't stand seeing him like that, and because of him. Ryouga was a strong boy, always angry or sad, ready to kill him. But he was also a good person, and even if Ranma hated to admit it, the fanged boy was his friend. Ryouga was there when he needed him. And he was leaving him alone in that dark, cold hospital room. He knew Ukyou was there everyday, and that Akane visited him. But it was his fault after all. He could never confess to Akane or any other person what had really happened. And he knew Ryouga would hate him, even more than he already did, after he waked up _If he wakes up_ Ranma grimly thought. The cries of joy coming from the house shook him to reality. He went there to see what was happening, and found Ukyou hugging a crying and very excited Akane. Kasumi had her hands over her mouth covering a very big smile, Nabiki had a ghost of a smile on her lips, Soun and Genma were celebrating with sake (Those two never let an opportunity to drink pass by)

"Ranma!!" She told him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Ryouga woke up!!" She cried and threw herself to her fiancé's arms. He was too stunned to react. Ukyou frowned a little, but let it pass.

"Now please, I have something important to tell you still." They all sat on the table (except for Soun and Genma, who were rolling on the snow outside, already wasted)- "Ryouga is doing great, he's staying with me now; fortunately, the coma didn't affect any of his vital organs, but…" Ukyou sighed, "he had a very hard blow on his right temple, and because of that, he… umm.."

"Well??" Akane asked, getting impatient

"He lost his memory, and it's unknown when it will come back"

Silence filled the room. Akane was too stunned to say anything, Kasumi was trying to get her hands out of her mouth, Nabiki looked thoughtful, and Ranma seemed _Relieved?? What the hell is going on here?_! Ukyou thought as she glimpsed at Ranma who changed his expression to a troubled one. _What if Konatsu's right? _A little voice asked on the back of her head. _No way! Ranchan would never do something like that!… right?_ The silence was broken by a whispered 'Oh my' from (who else) Kasumi. That brought Ukyou back from her thoughts.

"I thought it was better if I told you in person."

"Thank you very much Ukyou-san"- Kasumi said

"Can we see him?" Akane asked, Ranma flinched at the 'we'. He didn't want to confront him yet, but the lack of memory was good news to him. That way, the lost boy couldn't expose him. He would talk to him and explain that it was really an accident, and when he regained his memory, it would be all forgiven. _That's a really good plan_ Ranma reassured himself.

"Well, Dr. Tofu said that he had to rest for a couple of weeks, he told me not to make things to upset him, like having people around him destroying the room, you know…" She said with a look that Akane understood. "After all, he had a really hard blow, and he's not totally recovered yet; I'll bring him here tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok…" Akane sighed. "We'll wait for you"

* * *

After a little more talk, Ukyou headed towards her home again. She had called Konatsu and told him she didn't want to open the Ucchan's that afternoon. She was tired and it was almost dinner time. She clutched her coat tightly, it was a really cold evening. Even if she didn't had to work, she still had to cook for her and Ryouga, and take a bath before bed. Once she got into home, she closed the restaurant's door again and headed to her kitchen. When she slid the door open, she gaped at the sight of Ryouga cooking and humming happily. She slid the door closed and cleared her throat. Ryouga turned around for a second and greeted her with a cheery smile 

"Hi Ukyou! What took you so long? I thought you'd be hungry," he said turning to his cooking again

"I…uh… sorry, you didn't have to do that," she walked to her living room, taking her coat off.

"I was bored." He said from the kitchen, and with a shy smile he added, " 'Sides, since you cook all day, I thought I'd give you a break"

"Really? That's… so sweet of you… Thank you." Ukyou said returning to the kitchen, reaching for the plates to put on the table. Ryouga grinned to himself, knowing that he got the answer he wanted.

They ate dinner talking to each other. Ryouga showed Ukyou that he could cook, and really good. After dinner, they moved to the living room and had some tea on the couch, while zapping on the tv. She had sat on the right side of the couch, and when he came back of the kitchen with the seconds cups of tea, he sat right beside her. Ukyou gulped. Even if he still was a little shy about her, he was sitting right next to her, like it was the most normal thing to do. While he watched attentively to the movie he'd found, she looked at him closely, his shiny green eyes, his bangs falling onto his forehead, almost reaching his eyes, his light pink skin…

_He's very attractive, wonder why I never noticed before?_

_You've noticed that morning, when he spent the night here… Did you forget about that? Or when he came to the kitchen looking for you this afternoon, only in those tight boxers? _A little nagging voice said on the back of her mind_ Didn't you notice then?_

_Would you cut it out?! _

It had been hard enough to suppress those memories to have that little voice bringing them back again.

As on cue, Ryouga's appealing look met her gaze then, and she realized how close they were. He smiled at her, fangs poking out, and she quickly turned her attention to the tv again. That was the sexiest smile she ever saw, including Ranma's. She felt her cheeks burning.

"Something wrong, Ukyou?" He asked a little concerned

"Nothing… why?" She said, trying to sound indifferent

"You seem upset about something"

"I'm trying to watch the movie." She replied in a harsh tone, hoping it would make Ryouga stop talking or change the subject. She didn't get it though

"Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him and sighed, that sad puppy dog look on his face wasn't helping at all

"Of course not, honey; it's just I'm a little tired, that's all"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…umm…I'm going to take a bath, want me to take you to your room?"

"Ukyou, I told you I don't get lost… it's really hard to believe that I used to get lost going to the bathroom!" He laughed

She eyed him with a quizzical look and then shook her head

"You'd be surprised, hon. See ya tomorrow then"

"G'night Ukyou"

* * *

The next day, Ryouga didn't show any signs of recovering his memory. He'd spent all the morning sleeping. Ukyou knew he had spent the whole night watching tv, and she didn't want to wake him up. He still needed to rest the best he could. So he woke up around two in the afternoon, took a shower and got dressed with some of the clothes in his backpack. There were some shirts and two or three pants. Ukyou had told him that they were his; she had told him that he was a martial artist, a very strong one. _That explains my body_ He had thought. He chose a blue long sleeved shirt, warm enough for winter, and black pants. 

He went downstairs to the restaurant, he was a little hungry. There were few costumers left, since lunch crowd was over, and Konatsu was already washing dishes. He greeted Konatsu and the ninja gave him a wave with his wet hand. Entering the restaurant, he found Ukyou behind the grill, pouring batter onto it.

"Good afternoon Ryouga! Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah, hi, uh…why didn't ya wake me up?"

" 'Cause you need to rest, remember? And the next time I'm pulling you to bed by your ear, so you wont be up all night." She said in a mock chiding tone

"Sorry, I lost track of time…"

" 'S ok. C'mon, have a sit, you must be hungry." She said with a smile, and before Ryouga could answer, his stomach did it for him.

"Gomen…" He said flushing, sitting on a stool. Ukyou waved her hand and giggled

"Guess some things never change, heh." She gave the okonomiyaki to the last costumer and began to cook one for Ryouga. He looked at her mesmerized by the moves of her hands. They moved with exactitude, speed and grace. In two seconds his food was on a plate in front of him, steaming. He remembered the first time he saw her cook (First time without a memory, anyway)

ººººººººººFBººººººººº

Ukyou made him sit on a stool in her restaurant and poured batter onto the grill. With swift moves and lighting speed, she placed a hot okonomiyaki in front of him. He stared at it and went 'Wow'

"Wow what sugar?" S he asked, beginning to clean up the grill

"That was amazing, where did ya learn to cook like that?"

"It's martial arts okonomiyaki style." She said with a proud grin. Ryouga went

"Huh??"

"It's a style of martial arts that my family mastered, and invented I guess, and I'm the best at it"

"You mean you fight with that thing??" He said pointing to the big spatula that rested on the wall behind the grill. Ukyou nodded. "Heh, I thought it was for cooking a very large pizza or something!" He chuckled, not noticing how the pretty chef was beginning to glow red - "I mean, what d'you do? Flip your opponent onto a grill?" The chuckle became laugh, and he would regret it pretty soon.

"Let me show you what I do." She said in a 'oh you're so dead' tone.

"Huh??" The amused expression on Ryouga's face became confused, and then fearful when his more than wide eyes saw the big kitchen utensil being held above his head. Half a second later the spatula went CLANG against his thick skull, and he found himself becoming very intimate with the Ucchan's floor. He got up very slowly caressing his sore head, Ukyou had returned to her chore on the grill. He looked at her goggle-eyed and sat on the stool again. She looked at him and 'hmphed'.

"That hurt, a lot."

"You were the one mocking me." She said coolly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were joking, forgive me. I guess it's a little hard to believe that…you know."

"Hon, when you're in Nerima, nothing is hard to believe. You'll find out later" Her expression softened

"How come I'm not dead after that blow?"

"I told you that you're a very strong boy. 'Sides, I hit you a lot before, so I guess your head is used to it." She snickered

"You mean that I always get hit by that on the head," he said pointing to the spatula again, "and I got into a coma for a little crush on a wall??" He asked incredulous

"Maybe you were distracted by something, it was an accident after all." She assured him, trying to shoot any hint of suspicion out of his mind. But she still had her doubts though. _He thinks like Natsu and me. But I can't tell him something I don't know for sure. It's better if I sooth him down_, "you can be really clumsy sometimes"

"Really?"

"Oh you have no idea." She said through half lidded eyes

"Feh."

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

That's how he learned not to get Ukyou angry by any chance. She waved a hand in front of his face

"You ok hon?"

"Huh?…oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"Are you trying to hurt your head more?" She asked with a smirk

"Haha, very funny."

"Anyway, we're going to the Tendo Dojo later, so you can uh… 'meet' our friends."

"Ok."

* * *

That afternoon, Ukyou and Ryouga reached the doors of the Dojo. Before she could knock the door, Ryouga took her hand. She gaped at him 

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean, I don't know…"

"Sure thing hon; don't worry, you'll be ok"- he nodded and she knocked on the door, hiding her blush. Kasumi greeted them and led them to the living room. Once they were there, they sat on the table and waited. Nabiki was watching tv, and eyed the boy surprised. She reached the table and sat in front of them.

"Why hello Ryouga, nice to see you again, I'm Tendou Nabiki"

"Uh hello. Nice to meet you, I guess" He bowed his head and smiled at the brown haired girl. He didn't like the hungry look she gave him though. Nabiki had never saw him so neatly dressed and cleaned up, and she found him very interesting. Ukyou shot a cold glance at her, and Nabiki smirked

"You're gonna give him the evil eye if you keep staring like that." Ukyou said with a hint in her voice

"Gonna tell your fiancée you're here," she shot back casually.

"Fiancée?" Ryouga's eyes grew wide while Ukyou's looked down

"Oh… I'm sorry Ryouga, I thought you knew." Nabiki smirked once again, noticing the effect she had caused and stood up _Seems like he likes her._ "It's not very nice of you to keep him in the dark like that." She spat to Ukyou in an arrogant tone, and turning to Ryouga, she said, "I can give you any information you want, I'm sure we can arrange a price we'd both enjoy." She winked at him and left the room, while Ukyou fumed _That b!tch!! _she thought _Who the hell does she think she is?! _But Ryouga's mind was somewhere else

"You didn't tell me you had a fiancée." He stated, surprised

"It slipped my mind, sorry."

"It's ok," he looked away from her, not knowing exactly why that news was so annoying. She looked at him and sighed. _What's the matter with him? And why didn't I tell him about Ranma?_ Her thoughts were cut off by the trademark yell of

"RANMA NO BAKA!!"

WHAM!

Ryouga jumped on his seat and stared to the door where the noise had come from

"What the hell was that??" He asked Ukyou

"That was just Akane."

"Just….Akane?"

"You're sooooo Kawaiikune!!!" A very bumped Ranma entered the room and froze, "R-Ryouga?"

"Umm, hello," the lost boy said, looking at him goggled-eyed

"Hiya Ranchan, another fight huh?" Ukyou greeted

" 'Ranchan'?" Ryouga asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye

"Uhh, well, yeah… this is Saotome Ranma, my fiancée and best friend"

"I see," he said harshly, and stood up to bow at Ranma. "Nice to meet you," he said. Ranma, a little stunned, bowed back

"It's good to see you're ok, pork-- err Ryouga." The lost boy lifted an eyebrow, but let it pass.

They sat on the table drinking the tea Kasumi brought for them. Ranma was babbling about something related to a tomboy, Ukyou kept looking down bored, and Ryouga was trying to figure out what this guy was talking about. Then Akane came into the room, it looked like she had been crying. But when she saw her friend her eyes lit up

"Ryouga! It's so nice to see you!" Ryouga stood up once again to greet the girl but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Ranma immediately stood up and fumed, Ukyou fumed too (though she didn't know if it was because Ranma was jealous of Akane, or because Akane was hugging Ryouga so closely, and that confused her), but the lost boy gently pulled off.

"You must be Akane, ne?" He said smiling

"That's me! We have so much to talk about, I've missed you!"

She took a seat between him and Ukyou and started to ask him a million questions. Ukyou took a glance at Ranma and discovered something in his eyes that she didn't like one little bit.

* * *

After a long conversation, Akane decided to show Ryouga her room. Ranma was having a great time glaring at them. When they were left alone in the living room, Ranma leaned over the table and looked at Ukyou in the eye. 

"So… Ucchan, what was that before?"

"Whatcha talking about?"

"You got a little angry when the tomboy hugged pork chop there."

"I did not!" She hmphed. "Besides, you're the one who was ready to kill him…"

"No I wasn't! She can hug whoever she wants, like I care!" Ranma folded his arms and turned around. Then he calmed down and looked at his best friend again. "That's not the point. I asked you first."

"I fumed because you were jealous of her, that's all…" The moment she said it, she knew that it wasn't the real reason.

"Oh…" Ranma said, buying it.

* * *

Akane's room was neat and clean, Ryouga liked it. It felt somewhat familiar, but he thought he never would have been there. She showed him all the presents he gave her from his travels, only then he believed Ukyou that he had been all around the world. Akane sat on her bed and he took the desk seat. 

"Where did you say this picture was taken?" He asked eyeing the picture on the desk.

"Togenkyou island. I guess you don't remember prince Toma."

"Nope, sorry" He looked at it closely and saw Ukyou hanging on Ranma's side. He frowned.

"Something wrong Ryouga-kun?"

"Ranma and Ukyou are close, aren't they?"

"Huh? Yeah, they're childhood friends" She answered with a hint of jealously that Ryouga caught up immediately.

"You're a little jealous about your brother, ne?"

"Brother?? Who, Ranma?"

"Isn't he? I thought he was since you two live… what's going on?"

"Ranma's my fiancée… too" She added when Ryouga went pale.

"Wha?"

"It was arranged by our parents, so he has Ukyou and me, and that purple haired girl too" She explained pointing at Shampoo in the picture Ryouga held.

"You're kidding… right?"

"Nope. It was all his father fault. He arranged the engagement with my father before we were born, then when Ranma was six, he arranged it with Ukyou's father and ran away. The other girl is an Amazon he met in Jusenkyou. He beat her in combat and now he has to marry her. Pretty messed up eh?" She said nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ryoga just stared at her wide eyed. Then something clicked.

"Ranma went to Jusenkyou too?"

"Yeah he…" She paused, "what do you mean 'too'?"

"Ukyou said I went there once, when I was lost." Akane gasped

"Did you…fall into a spring?" _Maybe this is why Ranma and he are always fighting…that jerk, I'm sure it's his fault! _

"Yeah, spring of drowned piglet, I think…"

"Spring of…drowned…p-piglet??" Akane went pale.

"Mm-hmm… little black piglet…uh…" _Why is she looking at me like that? _

"You're…you're… P-chan??!!" She stared at him wide eyed and put a hand on her mouth. Rage overcame her and forgot all about Ryouga's head injury.

"P what?" He asked puzzled, watching Akane nervously as she slowly stood up, battle aura flaring up. "Uhh…"

Ryouga's eyes grew wide as saucers when Akane pulled a huge mallet out of thin air, and some kind of strangled noise came out of his throat when the heavy thing connected with his skull, leaving him flattened on the floor.

After about twenty minutes, he regained consciousness and sat up, glaring at the girl who was covering her mouth with both hands. Apparently her aura thingy was away now, since she wasn't impersonating a human light bulb anymore. Although she was a little red… Ryouga growled under his breath and resumed his seat on the desk's chair, staring angrily at Akane.

And then goggled as Akane couldn't take it anymore and rolled on her bed laughing, hard. "What's so funny?!" He demanded indignant.

"No wonder he…hahaha….he always turned….heheheee….aw men….it was you! Buahahaha…I'm such a big baka!!!!"

As anger finally had subdued, she'd started to analyze the situation and found out that it wasn't the perverted little stunt she had thought at first (this while Ryouga laid unconscious on the floor, I might add). Sure, it was an extremely bad thing to do; after all, he did masquerade as her pet pig and got into her bed several times. Hell, she even held him to her bosom in way too many occasions; but deep down she knew it wasn't Ryouga's nature to do things like peek or try to cop a feel. She knew he wasn't a pervert, and she knew that he was quite fond of her. She considered him one of her bests friends. Plus, he was a very honorable guy, he just wouldn't do something like that without a good reason. Akane knew how lonely he was, and she realized that being lost most of the time, and changing into a helpless little piglet whenever splashed with cold water wasn't things to be happy or proud about. Knowing how much shy and introverted Ryouga was, she wasn't surprised that he didn't tell her. And she understood, a wave of pity rushing over her, that if she was to have a curse like his, she surely would seek for shelter being in her cursed form (specially in the arms of a certain pigtailed martial artist, though she would never admit it). Even more so when it was a little helpless, inoffensive creature like a piglet. That's when she remembered all the funny and almost human attitudes P-chan always had, like turning around when she changed clothes or nodding when she talked to him. Had she really been so clueless? There was the fact that she never saw Ryouga and P-chan in one place at the same time, and curiously enough, when she was in danger or else, P-chan always seemed to run away, and Ryouga would always appear seconds later. It was like Clark Kent and Superman, in a twisted way. She giggled. And then there was the bandanna fact… She never asked herself why Ryouga and P-chan had the same bandanna… _Akane no baka! _She'd chided herself, it was so obvious! She had been so stupid that it made her laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm…haha…I'm sorry Ryouga-kun…" She calmed down a little. "It's a long story, but when you get your memory back, we're gonna have a loooong talk. Considering your condition, I'll wait till you get better."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand then. Just remember that I'm still a little angry, but I wish you had told me earlier."

"Why did you hit me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't mind that now. So tell me, how does Ukyou treat you?" The former lost boy blinked at the weird situation and the sudden change of topic.

"She takes good care of me. I think she's spoiling me. "

"I thought she would. She spent the last two months by your side…"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"

"Like I care." Ranma fumed a little more. They had moved to the garden, they were sitting on the rocks surrounding the koi pond. Ukyou looked at him and sighed. He was resting his chin on his hand and sat crossed legged in the edge of the pond. He was too busy glaring at Akane's window to notice. Then she remembered that they still hadn't had 'that' talk. But something else was on her mind

"Ranchan… Would you tell me exactly what happened when Ryouga got hit?"

Ranma froze. He wasn't expecting that. He could lie to everyone else, even to the tomboy, but with Ucchan was another matter. This was his childhood friend, a girl who knew him better than himself, and obviously, she knew that he was up to something.

"I told you… he crushed against the wall… We were sparring…"

"Are you sure that's what happened? Ryouga's stronger than that. And you usually don't spar, you fight."

"Guess the hit caught him off guard… Why are you asking me this Ucchan? D'ya think I did it?"

And there it was, the answer she was expecting but dreading to hear. He tried to make her feel guilty about it, so it was for sure that he had something to do with it. She decided to follow his game…

"Of course not Ranchan! I would never think anything like that! It's just that it's so weird, he's so strong… Must be what you said, the hit caught him off guard…"

"Yeah, that's it. Stupid Ryouga." _Whew, that was close!_

She eyed him through half lidded eyes and shook her head. _Like I'm buying that…Oh Ranchan, what have you done? _

End chapter four.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it… Please review!! It means a lot to me.


	5. Spending time

D: I don't own Ranma ½ nor the poem written in this chapter. So sad…

A/N: Well, here's chapter 5… Text between ººººº are flashbacks. I've put that poem because I think it describes Ryouga's state of mind when he was in coma, listening to Ukyou's voice as she read and talked to him.

Chapter 5: "Spending time"

Ukyou started dinner as soon as they reached the restaurant. She was making okonomiyaki, even if she usually didn't cook it for her dinner, the calm trance she used to get into while cooking it was helping her. A lot of things swirled in her mind at that moment, and she was afraid some of them were true. That was what scared her the most; she'd seen something in Ranma's eyes that night, and when she tried to found out if it was what she was thinking of, she'd felt devastated to know maybe it was. That's why she had politely declined Kasumi's offer to stay for dinner. She needed to think about the whole situation. Maybe things weren't what she thought they were. Maybe she was getting the wrong idea and it had been just an accident.

Ryouga sat on the other side of the counter, watching as Ukyou's hand moved expertly through the cooking moves. The glint of her spatulas and the smell of the ingredients making him feel strangely calm all of a sudden. He looked at her face, lost in thoughts; her pretty blue eyes focused on her task, but at the same time they seemed to be looking far away. He just rested his head on his hand and watched her silently, unable to break the serene atmosphere that had fell upon them.

It was ready, the last of the ten okonomiyakis she'd cooked for dinner. She startled when she acknowledged him looking at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since the third one, I guess…why?"

She blinked. "Really?"

"Wow! You were really gone, huh?"

"Heh, it kinda happens sometimes, when I cook." She blushed sheepishly

"I see…" He smiled "Well, can we eat them or are they just an art piece?" He smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Of course!" She blushed deep scarlet and put a plate in front of him, along with two glasses of orange juice. She rounded the counter and sat on a stool next to him, with her own plate. He tasted his food and smiled.

"Mmm…good."

She smiled at his compliment, eating her dinner as well.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked after a while.

"Uhh…" She flailed. "Nothing important…So," she tried to change the subject, "what did you talk with Akane?"

"Dunno, stuff…she's a weird girl."

"Really? Did you know you are in love with her?"

"What? With that tomboy?" Ukyou laughed, hard.

"You think she's a tomboy?"

"Well…yeah."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"She just hit me with a mallet from out of nowhere and then laughed a lot when I told her about the curse!" Ukyou paled.

"You told her about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And she laughed?"

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, forget it. She didn't know about it, that's all." _Oh boy…He's gonna freak out once he remembers…_

"Oh." He smirked suddenly. "She said Ranma turned into a girl, is that true?"

"Yes, he went to Jusenkyou too."

"And you still like him?"

"It doesn't change who he is, it's just a curse." She shrugged.

"And do you still like me?" He blushed, the question popping out of nowhere. "You know, with the curse and all, are we still friends?" He covered.

"Of course we're still friends, you jackass." She nodded.

Ryouga smiled, fangs sticking out.

"I like that, Ucchan." She blushed and smiled shyly at the use of her nickname. "Thanks for taking care of me"

"No problem honey, that's what friends are for," she said waving her hand dismissively, "I should go to bed, I have to open up early tomorrow and Konatsu took the day off. " She stated, carrying the plates to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could help you if you wanna." He offered, following her.

"Really?" He nodded. "Ok, thanks Ryouga…good night then." She smiled as she reached the stairs.

"Good night, Ucchan."

She left to her room grinning.

* * *

That morning, Ukyou woke him up really early. He had a quick shower and changed into clean clothes from his backpack. He noted that he was running out of clothes; he should tell Ukyou later. It was his third day with her, but he yet hadn't seen how the restaurant worked. That was because Ukyou insisted that he should stay in bed, and the only time he got out of that room for more than ten minutes was the day before, when they'd visited the Tendou Dojo and its crazy habitants. Were those really his friends? He thought shuddering. 

Around seven Ukyou opened the doors, and a few minutes later a great bunch of costumers were already making breakfasts orders. Ryouga was stunned to see so many people at that early hour, but shrugged non the less and helped Ukyou waiting the tables. Due to Ukyou's speediness at the grill, and Ryouga's increasingly rapid pace following her orders, costumers ate their meals in a pleasant state. She had turned on the radio and soft music played around the place, making quite a nice and warm atmosphere along with the few sunrays that sneaked through the window's curtains.

When the first rush died down, and everybody was enjoying their breakfast or simply killing time before they went to work, Ryouga sat behind the counter, while Ukyou cleaned the remains of batter and ingredients from the grill. Taking a look around, he found that it was indeed a very pleasant way to start the day, as he watched people chatting amiably or just reading the newspaper, as they enjoyed the soft music and the rich aroma of her food. But what he liked the most, he discovered as he looked at Ukyou, was sharing that with her; she'd hummed lightly a tune playing on the radio as she scraped with one of her little spatulas at the grill, a soft smile tugging at her lips playfully. Right there, as he watched her lost in her work, the weak sunlight highlighting her features, was when he realized that she wasn't just cute as he'd thought before. No, cute wasn't enough. Beautiful was the only word that came to his mind. As she moved closer to his side of the grill to continue with her work, he'd caught the glint on her eyes that showed how much she was enjoying it. And then, the swift moves of her hair falling across her back, pulled back from her face by the white bow, as different shades of brown and gold glinted with sunlight. He reached out a hand and grabbed a lock of it between his fingers, mesmerized as how it changed from dark brown, to chestnut, to gold and then brown again as he moved it under the light.

Feeling a slight tug at her hair, Ukyou looked behind her. She blinked in surprise when she saw Ryouga toying with a lock of it between his fingers, a curious look on his face. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked up at her and blushed, being caught in that unusual activity.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused, finding his reddening face surprisingly cute

"Uh…I was…" Then inspiration struck "You had something on your hair" He dismissed, letting go of it as if it burned.

"Oh" She just said, resuming her work; her soft smile becoming a playful grin.

* * *

After an hour or so, she made an egg okonomiyaki for him; most of her costumers ordered that topic for breakfast, so she assumed Ryouga would like it too. He did, as he finished it in one big gulp. Ukyou smiled as she handed him a cup of tea. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

He just shrugged, sipping at his tea

"I didn't know if I was allowed to eat yet"

She just looked at him, eyebrows up

"Am I that bad of a boss?" She asked him, a wave of almost forgotten remorse washing over her again

"N-no! I just d-didn't know…I mean I thought I'd have a break or something" He stuttered, blushing

"Oh… Ryouga you can eat all you want, you just have to ask me, ok?"

He nodded, feeling stupid. Ukyou smiled despite herself. The way he'd acted was so typical of Ryouga, the stuttering, blushing idiot she happened to began considering a friend. A warm, very welcomed feeling rising in her chest as a nice memory popped into her mind, as she remembered how unbelievably shy that boy could be…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"A-are you sure you don't mind if I stay here?" He asked her, blushing

"Of course not Ryouga, I'm glad you stayed" She smiled encouragingly at him "Besides, you walked me all the way home, it's the least I could do"

"But it was my fault that you twisted your ankle, and-"

"Gods can you be more pessimistic? I said I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't had offered, ok?" She said a little exasperated

"Sorry" He mumbled. She just sighed

"Look, I understand if you don't trust me, but I'm trying to be nice here. Just for once, could you please enjoy yourself?"

The utterly perplexed look he gave her made her statement sound even more certain.

"Ok…?" He said eventually, earning a giggle from her

"You really are something else, aren't you?"

"It's just that I'm not used to this, you know? Spending time with people"

"I thought you stayed at the Dojo so many times"

"Yeah, but it was like I wasn't even there… Ranma and Akane fought all the time, Kasumi was being a little too nice, and Nabiki was being… Nabiki, so…"

"I see" She grinned "Well, I guess this qualifies as your first real social encounter with the opposite gender, hmm?"

"I wouldn't q-quite p-put it that way, b-but…"

"Oh relax, I was just kidding…."

He just nodded, taking a sip of his iced tea. She noticed that he hadn't eat anything from the tray, and frowned

"You're not hungry?"

"What?" She motioned to the plate "Oh, I'm fine, thanks" He smiled a little, showing the tip of his fangs. She couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute like that, she realized. Her staring made him blush deeply.

"So, tell me about you" She started some small talk. He looked at her strangely. She wanted to know things about him?

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, things… We've known each other for two years and I guess we don't talk that much, don't we?"

"Nah… All I ever hear from you is 'I have another plan' and 'Ryouga you jackass!', so…" he said imitating her, what cause her to laugh

"I certainly do not sound like that!" She squealed in mock indignity, swatting him lightly on the shoulder

"Feh, you should listen to yourself when you talk about your 'Ranchan'" He said his rival's name in the same sickly sweet tone of voice she used; she clasped her hands to her mouth trying to control the laughter

"I don't talk like that!" She yelled through her giggles, receiving only a half lidded look from him. Suddenly she crossed her arms, grinning mischievously

"At least I don't turn into pudding when he's in front of me"

"I do not do that!"

"Yes you do!" She retorted

"I do not!" He crossed his arms, trying to hide the scarlet blush spreading across his face

"Oh drop it, you're not good at this. You know I'm right"

He hmphed and grumped on the couch. After a while, he said

"I do not" What made her fall into a fit of laughter…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, what made him look at her strangely

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" She dismissed "I just recalled something" She shrugged, smiling.

* * *

Lunch rush passed by hardily, but thankfully fast. It was around two pm when she decided to close the restaurant for a brake. Ryouga had managed to learn really quickly, and that had helped her a lot. After a rushed clean up and preparing the restaurant for dinner crowd, they allowed themselves a little rest. 

Ryouga collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes and gently massaging his shoulders. Who'd ever think that carrying plates all around would be such a hard task? He'd never look at waiters the same way. Somehow, he'd always thought (Or that's what appeared to be) that their job was easy…How wrong he was…

Ukyou strolled into the living room, carrying the various newspapers from the restaurant that had remained from that morning. She sat near him and started to flip absently through the pages of one of them. She smiled when she spotted a poem some guy posted for his girlfriend.

Ryouga looked at her, wondering what had made her smile like that. It was such a cute smile. He looked away when she started to read out loud, as a strange feeling sneaked up from his gut. What the hell was that? It was like a foreign feeling, but familiar at the same time. A feeling of understanding, or maybe companionship? He didn't know, but he was certain that the cause of it was Ukyou. Her velvety, rich voice… He felt like he could just loose himself in her soft voice, as if the sound was something that called him from far away, something that made him want to let himself float to, and get lost between her words. It was as if her voice was a connection to something else, a feeling of hope and friendship arising in his chest.

"_I had a dream about you last night,  
oh how everything seemed so right...  
together we were having so much fun,  
somewhere underneath the summer sun...  
seeing your bright smile so clear to me,  
with your eyes so beautiful as can be..._

_Imagination running wild and free,  
a magical dream so real to me...  
to hold you close and feel your love,  
was so tender and sweet from above...  
I did not want to wake and have it end,  
this dream I had of a dear friend..._

_Is it wrong to feel this way,  
about a dream that occurs every other day...  
touching my soul playing with my mind,  
happiness I'm searching for and hoping to find...  
a dream I love it seems so real,  
that each time I wake I do feel..._

_The love in my heart a smile on my face,  
because I've found true happiness some other place...  
not complaining nor will I ever deny,  
the feeling that's coming upon I...  
for now it's just a dream to me,  
in a far away world I do for see..."_

"Isn't it just so sweet?" She asked Ryouga, small hearts replacing her pupils. The lost boy just nodded, trying to ignore the strong, almost sweet ache in his heart. Why had that poem affected him so much? Why had Ukyou's voice seemed so clear and bright, and her smile so tender that it almost hurt? Why did he have that sudden, barely restrained urge to hold her tight into his arms and never let her go? Why did he feel so thankful and happy at the sound of her voice? What the hell was going on?

"Are you ok, sweetie?" He looked at her then and nodded, trying to shake those feelings off.

"Just a little tired, I guess" He shrugged. Ukyou looked troubled then

"You should take a nap, Ryouga. I'm wearing you off here. You're still supposed to rest, you know?" She chided.

"But I promised I'd help you" Ryouga protested, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"And you did, and I'm really thankful, but I'm worried about you"

If he was feeling weird before, now he didn't know how to describe it. The warmth that those simple words shot through his heart could burn a house. It confused him, how some part of him was trying to understand why would she be worried about him. It was as if he wasn't supposed to have someone to worry or care about him. And Ryouga didn't understand it one little bit. Those thoughts whirling in his head, he let himself being softly pushed by Ukyou to his room, where she ordered to tuck in bed and stay put until dinner. After she closed the door behind her and her footsteps faded from the hallway, the lost boy allowed himself some thinking.

* * *

What had happened just seconds ago was something that he didn't understand. He didn't know what kind of relationship he and Ukyou had; surely it was friendship, but he couldn't be too sure. He felt like some part of his body, or maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. He couldn't say that they were memories, because it wasn't something real, it weren't images or smells or situations that he remembered. It was just the feeling of knowing something important and not being able to know what it was. It sucked. All he knew was that what had happened just a minute ago reminded him of an important event of his life. And it scared him how he sort of felt like he didn't deserve it somehow. What the hell was he like? Was he such a horrible person that he felt like he didn't deserve to be cared about? 

At some level, Ryouga's depression and insecurities were still present in his subconscious mind, what made him feel things and react to certain situations the way he'd do in normal circumstances. And for someone with amnesia, who doesn't know anything about himself, it could be kinda shocking to feel that way. Ryouga's perpetual dark mood and lack of social skills due to being constantly lost made him be so shy and untrusting. But at the same time, he can be very naïve and easily fooled; like Ranma did so many times, pretending to be his long lost fiancée. He's so desperate of human contact that the idea of having a girlfriend just blows up his mind, setting him in uncontrollable, overjoyed idiot mode, as it happened in that episode when he thought Akane liked him (when he hugged the poles and literally broke them in half). It's as if he can't believe that someone would care, that someone would like him. I think a normal person with a case of amnesia would think of himself as someone with a normal life, with family, friends… Ryouga woke up to a life where he hasn't got a home (because he can't find it), his parents are never around, his 'friends' are crazy martial artist that pull things out of thin air and he's staying with a girl which whom he doesn't know where to put himself and what kind of relationship they share. Having Dr. Tofu telling him that she was his girlfriend and then discovering that it wasn't so added confusion to his already altered mind. Oh, and don't we forget the small little detail that he TURNS INTO A PIG whenever he's splashed with cold water AND that he supposedly gets LOST going to the bathroom and might end up in China. Yep, totally normal. He couldn't wait to get his memory back.

Then a thought popped in his mind: what about his parents? It had been three days since he got out of the clinic, and he still hadn't had news from his parents or any other member of his family. Ok, Ukyou had told him that he travelled a lot, supposedly because he had a really bad sense of direction (which was very hard to believe); perhaps his parents suffered the same condition. Or maybe he had ran away from home like he'd first thought. After all, he didn't attend to school, Dr. Tofu said that reaching his parents was almost impossible, and that he didn't know any other member of his family. Hadn't Ukyou said that last Christmas he spent it at the Dojo? It was so damn confusing. It angered him so much not being able to have a grasp of the situation, a glint of his life. Looking at the corner of the room he saw his backpack lying on the floor. He jumped out of bed and crouched in front of it, untying its straps. Dragging it onto the bed, he tucked in again and started rummaging through it.

After getting out the few remaining pieces of clothes and the occasional underwear, he found a lot of camping gear. Pots, plastic cutlery, a kettle, a worn out blanket, maps of China, Japan, Russia, Egypt; he noted a sleeping bag resting on the corner when the backpack was before; and at the bottom he found a slender, silver tin box. He pulled it out and opened it carefully. On top of it laid a black notebook; he took it and left it next to him for later. Then there was some pictures; he picked one, it showed a little boy with a fangy smile and shiny green eyes sitting on a woman's lap. The woman was gorgeous, she had those same eyes and long blonde hair… Next to her was a very handsome man with deep blue eyes and night dark hair. He was holding them close to him, the three of them seemed so happy… He flipped it over, and read the handwriting on the back.

_Mom, dad and me at my fifth birthday. _He couldn't help but smile. He looked so much like his father, except that he had his mother's eyes. Another one showed the same little boy, a bit older, hugging a white and black puppy, a huge grin on his face as the small dog licked his cheek. _Shirokuro and me, _he read. He startled when he saw the next picture. It showed him in a school uniform with a book bag, he had this grumpy look on his face because he was being dragged by the sleeve of the jacket by some other boy. The boy had this smug, careless grin on his face, showing it to the camera along with the v sign of his free hand, also carrying a book bag on his back, his blue eyes shiny with merriment, his black hair tied in a low pigtail. Ryouga frowned in curiosity, didn't he look like Ranma? Turning the picture around, his question was answered.

_Me and Saotome on our first day of school. _Will you just look at that. He snorted; so Ranma and he went to junior high together. Who'd thought? No wonder he was so familiar with him at first, before he'd caught himself. The next one had this long haired boy, who was sitting on a table, a birthday cake in front of him. To his right sat Ryouga, who apparently was the one taking the picture; he could see his own arm stretching out, assumingly holding the camera. To the boy's left sat a purple haired girl, her expression hard, looking away; it seemed as if she didn't want to be there, or tried to pretend it. This one said _Shampoo, me and Mousse on his seventeenth birthday. _

_Shampoo and Mousse? What the hell? _He shrugged at his… friends?... names. There were some pictures of himself with the Tendou girls and even Ranma was in one of them, apparently at Christmas party. He noted that he was blushing furiously in every picture he was next to Akane. Funny that.

Now this one really caught his attention. It was of himself and Ukyou, standing with sagged shoulders, both of them dirty, bruised and bleeding in some places. They had this annoyed, pissed off look on their faces, and they looked ready to collapse. Ukyou had her spatula strapped to her back, the ever present white bow in her hair, and a very unusual outfit for her. She looked about one or two years younger.

_Me and Ukyou at the love cave. _That one said. _Love cave? What were we doing there? And why do we look like that? _Then he found another one of him and Ukyou, this one showing them at some sort of finish line, their ankles tied together. _Onsen race. _Was all it said.

The next one showed himself sitting in front of a portable grill, trying to cook what it seemed like an okonomiyaki with two of Ukyou's spatulas; said chef was standing behind him, chatting with what seemed like a monkey-man or something. He blushed when he saw what Ukyou was wearing, wasn't it that dress he saw in the picture at Akane's room? Flipping it, he read _Togenkyou Island. _He remembered Akane'd said that place's name before. What were they doing there anyway, having a vacation or something? He should ask her later. Right now all he wanted was to rest his eyes a little, so he gathered all the pictures and the notebook and put them in the tin box again, placing it on the nightstand beside his bed. He kicked his backpack off his bed and stretched his legs, flexing his toes. The wave of dizziness rushed over him without warning; his head spinning, he rested it on the pillow, pressing a hand to his forehead trying to suppress the oncoming headache. He let go a heavy groan, shutting his eyes tightly. As pain finally subdued, he lifted the covers up to his neck, as a wave of cold shivers invaded him. He opened his eyes, but when he tried to focus his sight, he felt like a hundred needles attacked his pupils. Shutting them closed hastily, Ryouga shifted under the covers and tried to relax. Maybe then the uneasiness would go away.

* * *

Ranma sat cross-legged on the Dojo's doorsteps. The warmth of the wooden floor a sharp contrast to the cold breeze. He braced himself with a blanket, looking at the little snowflakes falling from the sky through the open door. Although the sight of the garden covered in white, as the tiny snowflakes fell on the ground and onto the almost frozen surface of the pond was extremely beautiful, he couldn't help to glance every five seconds towards 'that' spot on the wall. Said spot showed a little pit where Ryouga's head had crushed, a chunk of brick fallen on the ground, almost entirely covered in snow. Even through the red tone of the wall you could still see the blood stain, which always made Ranma gag. 

He had been so worried those past two months… He was always so jumpy, even his fights with Akane had increased in number. He'd been so worried that the Lost Boy wouldn't wake up. And it had been his fault. But seeing beyond his firsts thoughts of selfishness, when he'd thought how this situation would affect him; he started to realize what he had done to Ryouga.

He was way too familiar with the yell of "damn you Ranma this is all your fault!" that Ryouga always bellowed, or his trademark "Ranma prepare to die!" battle cry, that he'd just shrug them off. But those past two months he had been so scared that actually allowed himself some thinking about the Lost Boy. He knew Ryouga was always fussing about his sense of direction, or his curse, or his lack of courage concerning Akane; it was such a common thing that he wouldn't pay them attention. But, after the incident, when he backtracked a little and actually saw himself and his position in Ryouga's life, he'd felt so sick that he actually couldn't eat anything for a day or two. He had been so utterly mean to him, he never cared. He took advantage of everything he could, like that time with the soap, or when he supposedly found the map to the spring of drowned man. He even masqueraded as his fiancée for goodness' sake, just to sabotage his only date with Akane. Oh, and he also used to bash his head in, stepping on his head whenever he could; he chased after him when Ryouga was on his pig form; he always mocked him and took advantage of his shyness and naïveté to win their fights; he always picked on him, calling him names and making fun of his curse… And of course there were those times when he would change to his girl form and waggle his breasts in front of his face, causing him to pass out from blood loss. Feh, and people thought Ryouga and him weren't best friends.

Oh, wait…Hadn't been him who'd knocked him into the cursed spring? Yeah! He almost forgot about that! They weren't just best friends, they were almost like brothers! Yay!

"Ranma?" He heard Akane's voice from behind his back, suspiciously soft

"Yeah?" He asked uncertain

"You've been out here for a while now…Dinner's almost ready"

"Not hungry" He replied. He felt Akane gasp behind him

"Again?" She timidly sat beside him, bracing herself from the cold breeze "Are you sick or something?"

Ranma just shook his head. Akane's eyes followed his gaze, landing on the spot his sight was fixated on.

"You're thinking about the accident?"

The way Akane said it, so soft and unassuming, with a slight tone of sympathy on her voice made Ranma's gut go cold.

"Yeah" He just said. Their conversation could of ended there, but she just had to make him feel better.

"Stop blaming yourself Ranma, accidents do happen. It could have been you instead of him, you know? Fighting on the snow like that it's pretty dangerous"

He idly wondered if he was in fact becoming green, as he felt the wave of nausea from the pit of his stomach. '_It could have been you' she says…Ryouga would never do something like that…_

He wanted to tell her, to get it out of his chest once and for all and end this torture. With all his willpower, he gathered his wits and looked at her; resolution showing on his pale face. Akane gasped when she felt his hand curling around hers.

"Oi, Akane… Can I tell you somethin'?"

"S-sure Ranma"

"Y'see…I have this little secret…" he paused

"Yeah…?" She edged him on

"And, it's…it's kinda about Ryouga"

Akane's eyes widened

"I've never told anybody cuz… cuz I know they'd be pretty angry, y'know? Uh…"

He stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"You knew?" She icily asked

"Knew…?" He parroted, what the hell was she talking about?

"You knew about P-Chan?"

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes were two baseballs. _She can't possibly know…can she?_

"P-chan?" He gulped

"You knew all along…that Ryouga was P-chan" She stated matter of factly, at the look on his face "And you never told me"

"Uh…" Ok, this wasn't going as he planned to. And how the hell did she found out? "Well… I kinda couldn't…cuz…"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" She screamed, grasping the mallet of doom and flattening Ranma into the floor

WHAM!

"And here I was, worried about you, you baka!" She yelled, angrily stomping off.

"Ok…" He stated from under the mallet "No way in hell I'm confessing to her now"

End chapter 5.

* * *

A/N: Ah, finally. I hope you guys like it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I'm keeping this up because of you, so thanks. Luckily Chapter 6 will be up soon. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Confessions to my best friend

D: I don't own Ranma ½ …

Chapter 6: Confessions to my best friend

Ranma tapped on the back door of the Ucchan's, hoping Ukyou will be still up. Luckily for him, she was cleaning up the little kitchen; dinner rush had been hell, and Ryouga had been asleep since the afternoon, so she was alone doing her chores.

Ukyou peered through the window's curtain and frowned in curiosity when she saw Ranma. Letting him in, covered in snow, she took his coat off and shook it vigorously on the back yard. Her frown deepened when she caught the look on his face.

"What brings you here at this time of the night, Ranchan? It's almost midnight"

"Couldn't sleep" He just said, sitting on the round kitchen table.

Ukyou started to make some coffee.

"And what's keeping you up?" She asked suspiciously, dreading the answer.

Ranma flinched. Was he really ready to tell Ucchan what had really happened? She was his best friend, she had to understand! Glancing carefully at her back while she poured the hot coffee into mugs, he cleared his throat and rested his hands on the table.

"Well?" She prompted softly, placing his mug in front of him, sitting across her friend.

"Ucchan, do you remember our last talk?" He started, pausing for her to answer

"Yeah?" She asked apprehensively. Realization downed on her like a bucket of ice cold water. _It's true…It was his fault! Oh kami…_

"Well, the thing is… I mean.. I…" He stammered, suddenly confessing to Ucchan wasn't such a good idea. It had taken all his courage to come to the restaurant and knock on her door; he'd had repeated on his mind what he was going to say and how, but actually saying it to her was the harder task he'd ever had to accomplish. Shaking his head and starting to get ready to flee out of there, he stopped himself at her next words

"You did it" She just stated, no hints at all in her voice.

The way Ranma flinched pushed away the lasts doubts.

"Yes" There was nothing else to say. He just closed his eyes tightly and waited for her to scream and hit him senseless, only to go call Akane, and then she would come along and they'd beat him senseless again together. They'd probably call Ryouga too.

"…Ranchan" She sighed, making eye contact with him once his eyes flew open when no violence came upon him. Not that he could held her gaze much more longer than a second, though. What with guilt and shame, and all… "Why?" Was all she could ask

"I was so angry, Ucchan." He kept looking down, the hot mug between his hands a sharp contrast to his whole cold body.

"Angry? You almost killed him 'cause you were angry?! Ranchan, what the hell were you thinking?!" There she was, the Ucchan he knew

"I know, I know! Do you think this is easy for me? I just realized I've been a bastard to him, and just because I couldn't control myself enough that I had to take it all on him! Otherwise I would still be a bastard…" He trailed off ashamedly

"I know how you feel" She smiled sadly. Ranma looked up at her then, curiosity warring with shame in his eyes

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Nothing" She dismissed "I was wondering if you'd ever gonna tell me"

"How did you know, Ucchan?"

"Sometimes I can read you like a book, Ranchan…" Her voice grew solemn "But some other times…I really need you to tell me…"

He saw in her eyes that she wasn't just talking about Ryouga, which made him feel even more miserable and guilty, if it was possible.

"Anyway, I'm really pissed off for what you did, but I guess I'm not the one to judge"

"He's gonna hate me, even more now, you know?"

"You tried to kill him, there's no excuse for that"

He heard reproach in her voice and flinched

"I know…" He sighed, resting his forehead on the table "What should I do?"

"Tell him"

"Are you insane?!" He snapped his head up, but shut his mouth hastily at the look on her face

"It's the least you can do, Ranma. Reasons don't matter, what you did was wrong. If it hadn't been Ryouga, I'm not sure anyone else would've survived. You killed a god once, killing a human being it's not so difficult for you, is it?"

She didn't know she could be so cold to him.

"You know, I kinda expected you to bash my head in…" He stated in awe

"Believe me I've never felt more inclined than now, but that wont fix things up"

He sighed again.

"I never intended to…kill…him, but I think I got carried away…I'm so fed up about everything. I know I shouldn't have done that, it's just…He's always yelling at me for ruining his life, or telling me off in front of Akane, or trying to kill me…well that's what he says anyway…And that morning I made Akane mad at me again, and he was standing in the way, so I couldn't apologize to her; the night before he'd been sleeping in her bed again; and there he was, blaming me as always for hurting her… I just couldn't take it anymore, you know?"

"It's always about her, isn't it?" She looked sharply into his eyes, seeing that spark when he mentioned her name, or when he talked about her. Ukyou wasn't stupid. Actually, she'd always seen herself as the sharper mind of the little gang, it was just that sometimes you rather pretend you don't see certain things as to not hurt yourself; but she was despairingly aware of her fiancée's feelings, and towards whom they were directed. And now, looking intently into his steel blue eyes, deeper than the black of his pupils, she couldn't deny or try to convince herself anymore. There was a choice, long since taken, and it wasn't her. But she had to hear it from him.

"W-what?" He stuttered, the conversation was taking a turn he didn't like one little bit

"Do you love me?" She blurted

"Wha?"

"You heard me" She looked away, blushing. Her body was one single earthquake

"I-I… well…" He stuttered for a while before resolving himself _Aww the hell with it, I shouldn't hurt her anymore _"I do love you Ucchan…" He stated.

She looked at him gaping, hope blossoming in her eyes. Had she heard right? Ranma flinched at her gaze _Be a man. Face this like a man. She deserves to know the truth. _

"But…" He continued. She gulped; no buts were good. Not in this matter "But not as you'd want me to…" He couldn't meet her gaze then, as her eyes showed how her heart was breaking "You're really important to me, y'know? You're kinda like a sister… That's how I feel about you; it's like I could tell ya everything but at the same time I can't, cause I might be hurtin' ya…I wish things'd be different, but-"

"It's ok Ranchan" She held his hand between hers, smiling sadly as tears found their way through her cheeks. "I understand"

He looked at her then, shaken to the core by the sight of his Ucchan crying, his ears almost pained by the soft, yet despaired sound of her voice. He hated himself right then. Why couldn't he love her like a woman instead of a sister, a best friend?

"I wish I could make you happy Ucchan. I want to make you happy, but I can't. I'd be lying to ya and to myself, and neither of us'd be happy then. I do hope you find happiness Ucchan, I love you… I just can't love you 'that' way…"

She was so silent, so frozen.

"A-are you ok?" _Of course she's not ok you idiot! You just ditched her!_

"I guess it's off then… our engagement"

"What?"

"It's kinda pointless now, don'tcha think?"

Ranma nodded, he'd more or less expected her to yell his head off and inflict as much pain as she could. But she was taking things pretty smoothly…Well, not violently at least. She never stopped to surprise him.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry Ucchan…" He said sheepishly, hoping it would help relieve things

"I'm sorry too, Ranchan…Believe me I am, but I guess I would just… have to…" She broke into a new fit of crying, unable to keep talking. Ranma gathered all his courage (after all, when it came to crying women he'd rather run like a headless chicken than deal with the situation) and embraced his best friend into his arms, trying to sooth her.

"It'll be ok Ucchan, I promise. I do love you, please know that" He whispered tenderly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

Ryouga woke up around midnight. Thankfully the sickness he'd felt before was gone now, so he got up and put some clothes on. Feeling a little hungry, since he didn't wake up in time for dinner, he strolled downstairs towards the kitchen. He saw light and wondered if Ukyou'd had any trouble without help, since apparently she was still up. Although, a masculine voice caught his attention, what made him frown. Who was she with at such an hour of the night?

As he reached the sliding door, he peered through a crack; Ryouga froze, hands curling into fists by his sides. He wasn't prepared to see Ukyou being hugged so tenderly by Ranma.

"…I do love you, please know that"

The words came floating towards him, carrying so much sweetness on them that he almost flinched.

WHAM

They jumped apart when they heard the kitchen's door being fully opened hastily. Puzzled, they looked towards the door. Ukyou froze when she saw Ryouga standing at the door frame, his expression hard.

Realization downing on Ranma, he stood up and walked towards the door. Maybe Ryouga had heard some of their conversation.

"I should go now" Ranma said.

"Yeah, you should" Ryouga responded, his voice an iceberg, his hands opening and closing into fists. His jaw clenched tightly, his mouth a tight line.

"Ucchan, would you be ok?" Ranma asked her, feeling guilty that he couldn't do nothing more…

"Don't worry about me Ranchan, go home. We'll talk later" She smiled reassuringly at him before he headed to the back door. Ryouga nodded goodbye to him; although he didn't like one small bit the ice cold glare the lost boy sent him.

Ukyou looked at him and flinched.

"Ryouga…" She said, wiping her eyes.

"What?" He asked coldly

"What's wrong?" She tried to compose herself.

"Nothing" He growled, shaking his head slightly "Never mind"

He went straight to his bedroom, then he slumped in bed and stood there for a while.

* * *

It was after a while when Ukyou knocked on his door

"Ryouga? Are you awake?"- she said through the closed door

"Yeah"- came the muffled response

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever"

She flinched, why was he so mad? She entered the room, and slid the door closed behind her. Ryouga sat on his bed cross-legged, tugging at the hem of his pants, she just stood there in front of him, he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry"- she whispered

"What for?" he asked, glancing at her

"Whatever I did to make you mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" he said after a while

"Then?"

"I'm mad at the situation." she sighed and sat in front of him

"What situation sugar?"

He wrinkled his nose, and shyly looked at her

"You being engaged" he said softly.

She felt her cheeks burning

"And…w-why does that bother you?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno…it just does. I don't like that Ranma guy" It was then when he noticed her red, puffy eyes "Have you been crying?"

She tried to hide her face by looking away

"No…"

He reached out a hand and rested it on her cheek, coaxing her to turn around. She shook at the contact and the tenderness of his touch.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" He suppressed the growl that rose from his chest.

"Nah, I saw it coming a mile away" She laughed, although it held no mirth

"But he made you cry" He stated angrily "Didn't he?"

"Our engagement is off…" She couldn't meet his eyes, not yet

"It is?" He asked surprised, smiling a little despite of the situation, it obviously was a painful matter to her, so he didn't want to seem un-respectful.

"Yeah…He…doesn't l-love me 'that' way…"

Ryouga's eyes grew wide

"What? How come you were engaged to him then?" He vaguely remembered Akane mentioning something about the matter, but he'd paid no attention. That girl was crazy anyway.

"Yeah…It was something our parents arranged when we were six. My father offered our yatai as a dowry and Ranma's father ran away with it, leaving me behind" She sniffled

"Wh-what?"

"It wasn't Ranma's fault, nor mine. It was his stupid father who messed up our friendship. Hell, Ranma didn't even know I was a girl back then; he always thought I was his buddy Ucchan" She threw that little emotionless laugh again.

"I'm sorry Ukyou…" He said, some foreign ache developing in his chest

"It's ok… I think that after a few more cries I'd be over it…" She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant

"Yeah…" He just agreed, wanting not to upset her further. She had started to sob again; that soundless, tearful sob that made him feel so bad. He reached out to her and pulled her into his embrace, the lasts hints of his anger trailing away at the sight of her. He leaned on his pillow, tugging her gently to lean on him. Still embracing her, he wrapped the covers around the two of them, both of them shifting to get comfortable.

"Is this ok?" He suddenly asked, afraid that she might take it the other way

"Yeah…" she just said, she needed comfort right now, not to deal with ethical implications and all that. She snuggled closer to him, savoring his warmth, his scent. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know this one is kinda short, but I wanted to update already! Heheh… Next one will hopefully be larger.

Thanks to Ruto Kuntai for reviewing to Summer Encounter (only one review to that story… Bwhaaaaaaaaa!!!), and to 6sou for the suggestion… Although I'd thought about Ukyou taking Ryouga to his house since he was running out of clothes, since she now knows where he lives. And thank you all for your reviews, they're really helpful. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I couldn't find time to write the chapter sooner, that's why it's so short. I have two jobs…lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one.


	7. My feelings for you

D: I don't own Ranma ½… You know that.

Chapter 7: "My feelings for you"

Ukyou woke up to the light on her face. The sun was high on the sky, its rays trespassing the thin curtain of the window, hitting her face. Refusing to open her eyes yet, she pressed her face on the pillow she was laying onto. It was soft but hard, its warmth embracing her; it had a disturbingly wonderful scent, making her burrow her nose deep into its hardness. She smiled when her memory clicked in and she recognized exactly who her pillow was. Barely opening her eyes, she peered at him; he slept peacefully, his face calm, his lips slightly parted, tiny fangs poking out. She stifled a giggled at how impossibly adorable he looked. His arms were still tenderly wrapped around her body, protectively holding her. She noted that he'd been resting his chin on her head; and when she moved, his head had fallen onto the pillow. Locking her gaze on his pink, plentiful lips, her hand rose out of its own volition; her fingers brushed them slightly, then moved through his cheek, finding both so soft… They traveled across his face, until they tangled themselves in his messy but velvety hair. She started to massage his scalp, what seemed that he liked, because he sighed almost imperceptibly and shifted his head. Suddenly he shifted again and tightened his grip on her, pushing her up to his body, making them face each other. She was nose to nose with his sleeping face. Her arm was caught around his neck, her chest pressing against his own. She felt the heat rising up to her face, as his hot breath tickled her lips. It felt so good to be held like that, it made her want to stay that way forever. And his scent! He smelled so good! Ukyou startled when she caught her own face inching towards his, her lips plucking up to his mouth. Swallowing hard, she pulled apart, breaking off his embrace.

This seemed to wake him up, as he began to stir. His eyes opened groggily, unfocused. He moaned a low complain, he'd been comfortable the way he'd been. He focused his sight and landed it on Ukyou, who, for some reason, had her cheeks completely red, eyes wide.

"Good mornin'." He greeted, rubbing his eyes

"Good morning." She barely whispered, as in awe

"You ok?" He felt bad for some reason, had he done something wrong?

"Yeah…Uh… I'd better start breakfast." She said nonchalantly and got out of bed, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Ok…" He shrugged. Maybe she was uncomfortable about spending the night in his room?

* * *

Two days had passed and Ranma still hadn't shown up to talk to Ryouga. Ukyou knew it had to be hard for him, but she'd rather have her Ranch-- Ranma's ass kicked now than dead later. She itched to tell Ryouga, but she'd promised Ranma she'd give him a chance to explain to the lost boy what had really happened. It was after lunch rush that Ryouga approached her, a troubled look on his face. 

"Hey, Ukyou…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know it's been almost a week since I'm staying here…" He started.

"So…?" She edged him on

"Well, the thing is…I ran out of clothes" He said sheepishly.

Ukyou just looked at him, realizing the simple fact that he'd be running around naked if she didn't get him clothes soon.

"Oh?" She said intelligibly

"Yeah" He nodded

"And…Do you want money or something?"

"Actually, I thought you could take me to my house, you know? I probably have more clothes there" He stated as if talking to a little child

"Of course!" She 'duhed' (new word -u), sticking her tongue out at him "Get your pack, we're going now"

When he disappeared up the stairs, she silently thanked the kami she actually knew where he lived.

They'd found a key on Ryouga's backpack, so they could enter the house. It was the first time Ukyou set foot into his home, last time she'd been there he had been already lost.

_Stupid Ryouga, couldn't stay still for a day! Nooo, he had to get lost before I'd pay him a visit!_

"So, I guess my room's upstairs?"

He looked at her and she shrugged

"I've never been in your room" She stated

"Of course! That's not what I… I mean…" He blushed at the implications of what he'd just said. Luckily for him, Ukyou's mind was elsewhere, so she didn't notice.

Stepping into his room, he felt a wave of melancholy hit him. It was as if he hadn't been there for a long while. Looking around, he was startled to see a vast collection of souvenirs from different countries and cities. He'd probably been around the world, too bad he couldn't remember.

"So… where are your clothes?"

"In here I guess" He said opening a small wardrobe.

Ukyou looked through his souvenirs while he picked what he thought it fitted him and stuffed it into the backpack. When he was done, he asked Ukyou if he could stay a little longer to see his house. Maybe he'd remember something.

Ukyou smiled when she recognized the picture standing in Ryouga's nightstand. The one of the whole gang taken in the island. They'd had a great time there after the danger had passed. A sudden rush of tenderness bolted through her heart, it was nice of him to have that picture there. Maybe they were more important to the lost boy than he cared to admit. Maybe they were his only friends.

When he came back to the bedroom he was followed by a white and black dog

"Hey Ucchan, look what I found!" He chuckled when the dog licked his hand.

"That's Shirokuro, your dog" She said, recalling something Ranma had said once.

"It is? I suppose we can't take her, huh?" He said pouting

"Ryouga, I can't…" She said sweetly when his face fell, trying to diffuse the urge to eat him right there

"It's ok… At least now I know where I live. I can visit her, right?"

"Right!" She agreed.

He shouldered his backpack and looked at her

"Ready to go?"

The perky dog whined, following them to the door.

"Don't worry Shir, I'll be back soon, ok?"

The doggie seemed to brighten at his words, yapping happily before it disappeared into the house again.

"Sorry we can't bring her with us" She apologized when they came back

" 'S ok, I understand" He shrugged.

Looking intently into his eyes, she recognized the spark of sadness that was always present in Ryouga's gaze. She felt a pang of guilt to have caused it, and felt the need to repay him. Seeing that the first way she came up to was a little…forward (what with involving really intimate physical contact, she blushed), she resolved for the second one: comfort food.

"I'm gonna make you a very huge, delicious dinner, ok?" She smiled up at him, she'd make it up to him

"Ok…" He nodded, stepping into the Ucchan's after her, smiling back.

_She's so, so cute…_

* * *

Three weeks later, things had gone pretty well. They had gotten to know each other a little better, know what made them mad or what bothered them and what they liked about living together. 

They had more things in common than Ukyou'd ever thought. She always wondered if those things were from the real Ryouga or from this wonderful young man. Was it really him? She knew Ryouga was more than the idiotic moping jackass she'd always thought he was, but she didn't know him that well to tell the difference. Yet she was enjoying it so far. And she was very disturbed when she discovered that she was strongly attracted to him; for the few times she saw him almost naked, she'd admitted that he was good looking and had a great body. But lately she'd been feeling things that she'd never felt before. And it was because of him. He made her want to do things with him that she'd never even think of doing with Ranma or anybody else. And that scared her, big time.

Ryouga's experience wasn't bad either. In fact, he was starting to love his time with her. Whether it was running the restaurant or their little time off, he'd started to feel more and more excited about being with her. They were always talking and laughing and making jokes, feeling quite contented with one another. Of course, there had been a few little awkward moments, like the time he entered her room without knocking and caught her in nothing more than her skin, when she'd gotten out of the bathtub. But not even the hard blow to the head with the spatula was able to erase the wonderful memory of her body. Or the time when they fell asleep on the couch, waking up to have her body resting above his own, their limbs tangled together. He'd laid there, under her warmth, enjoying their closeness. She'd woken up and had fled to the kitchen, all the way blushing and stuttering an apology. He'd been left with this lingering feeling of her, wanting to hold her and kiss her and just to be with her. That's when he realized that he really, really liked her.

"Sit down, breakfast's almost ready" She said cheerfully

They were in the kitchen, Ryouga sat on the little table and watched her cook. The swift moves of her hands, the sound of tea being boiled, the smell of rice being cooked, the whole atmosphere made something inside him click: an image. He remembered something, a woman in her late twenties, cooking curry and miso soup in a kitchen full of sunlight and a white and black dog sitting next to him, licking his little hands. _A memory from my past…my mother. _He remembered her from the picture. He just sat there silent, repeating the memory over and over again in his mind. It felt so good, knowing something from your life, a dim light in the middle of darkness. He looked at Ukyou after a while, she was serving him breakfast. He wanted to remember her too. Were they good friends? Were they close? In the three weeks he spent with her, he got to know her well. He liked that she was so sweet, tender, caring, polite, funny, and very, very beautiful. He always had a good time just being with her. He had begun to feel things for her, he'd begun to care. But her heart was still taken, even if she tried to deny it, she still hurt for Ranma. She could never be his…right? Stupid Ranma. He already had Akane, why would he want Ucchan too?

_Cause she's wonderful, that's why _a little voice whispered in his mind. He had to do something about it, cause she said she'd be over it… right? But the way she looked at him, the way her eyes sparkled when he appeared… Did she still have feelings for him? _Damn it! She can't love him! She just can't!_

"Honey, are you listening to me?"

"What?" He broke out of his thoughts

"Is something wrong with breakfast? You're not eating"

"I'm sorry Ucchan, I was just thinking…"

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" He nodded… was he really ok? What were those thoughts? Was he really that jealous?

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to…"

"I'm fine Ucchan, really." He shook his head. "I was just thinking…" He repeated

" 'Bout what?"

"My life," he lied, "I would like to remember"

"Don't worry sweetie…" She caressed his cheek. "You'll remember pretty soon, I'm sure"

He smiled at the touch, her hand was so soft, so small…

"Thanks Ucchan"

She blushed

"Let's get to work, ok?" He nodded and they went to open up Ucchan's for a busy day.

* * *

That night, after the restaurant was closed and everything clean, Ukyou sat on the couch with a hot cup of tea, in front of the tv. She sighed and took a sip of it, it felt so good, so relaxing. That day killed her. Thankfully, Ryouga helped her a lot. That boy could be really sweet when he wanted to be. She recalled an event that happened that afternoon, after Ryouga's break. A group of girls from some school came by and, when Ryouga waited them, they started to flirt with him. 

_And the jackass just kept smiling to them!_ She'd gotten angry and hadn't talked to him for the rest of the day. It was so busy that all he'd said to her was the orders.

_And he didn't even try __to ask why I was so mad at him!_

"Hey there, what're you watching?"- he suddenly appeared on the couch, with his own cup of coffee.

"A movie." She said dryly. He sat next to her

"What movie?" He asked casually

"Just a movie," she answered exasperated. The nerve of him, didn't he know she was mad? Didn't he know what he did?

He frowned

"Are you angry?" He looked at her, at her hard expression and sad eyes

"Maybe," she whispered

"May I ask why?"

She shook her head no

"Are you mad at me?" He tried again

She gave him a one shouldered shrug, in a childish manner

"You are mad at me… what did I do?"

"Nothing, just forget it"

"Tell me," he nudged her arm with his elbow

"No"

"C'mon"

"Just drop it"

"I can't mend it until you tell me what I did wrong"

"You were flirting with those girls!" She shouted angrily, hitting his arm.

"What??" He asked, caught off guard.

"You heard me," she crossed her arms sternly, blushing as she realized what she just did.

"I wasn't flirting with anybody!" He exclaimed indignant, what was wrong with her?

_She's yelling at me as if she were…wait…is she jealous?_

"Yes you were."

His expression suddenly turned mischievous, which she didn't like.

"And you're mad because…" He said slyly. Now it was her who was caught off guard.

"Cause… Cause it's bad for business!" She stammered, blushing furiously.

"Oh really?" He moved closer, turning to her.

"Yeah, it's just that," she tried to sound careless.

"Well, for your information, 'boss', I was just being nice; which if I don't, you hit me with that!" He pointed to the spatula.

"Well you don't have to be 'that' nice! They were practically drooling over you!"

"What?!" He squeaked. "They were just girls, Ucchan! You know how they are!"

"I don't care! I don't like them hanging all over you!" She turned furious to him, meeting his puzzled look

"And why is that?" He carefully asked.

She froze, her cheeks turning an impossible shade of red.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound indifferent.

"You know what I mean."

"I told you, it's bad for business."

"Just that?"- he asked hopefully

"Y-yeah," she stammered, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, then I'll ask them to hang all over me 'after' work," he slyly retorted.

"What?!" She turned to him infuriated, only to find his lips pressed to hers. He put his arms around her and drew her closer. A rush of emotions bolted through her body, the warmth of his mouth and the closeness of his body warring against her conscience. Finally she gave in and returned the kiss. Feeling excited of being welcomed, he ventured more and slid his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. The kiss was soft and tender, he was so gentle. Just as she'd imagined it'd be. She put her arms on his chest, in a lame attempt to stop that wonderful moment, her conscience being momentarily shut down by the hardness of his muscles. Then they parted lips, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

"Ryochan…" She whispered

"Mmm….?"

"I can't… I…" She looked away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know"- he sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry, I know you're still hurt, I shouldn't have done that." But he still wouldn't let her go

"No, Ryochan, that's not what I meant… I…" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her tightly.

"Then?"

"You're supposed to love Akane." She said a little too hardly.

"Well…" He blushed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. But I know that I want to be with you, not Akane."

She looked up at him surprised, and smiled.

"You want to be with me?" She asked hopefully.

"That's what I said," he looked deeply into her ocean eyes, and move in for another kiss, but she turned her head.

"What's wrong?… You don't… feel the same way?" He swallowed hard, loosening his grip on her.

"Well, I…want to be with you too…" She blushed furiously.

He smiled goofily.

"R-really?"

She nodded.

"But what happens when you get cured?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you get your memory back, what happens with us?" She looked down, her voice small.

"Look," he lifted her chin and made her look at him, "my memory wont change the way I'm feeling now. I don't care who I loved before, all I care is what I feel now. And that's to be with you, ok?"

She smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"Ok," she whispered, and let herself get lost in their second kiss…

* * *

A/N: Ok! Chapter 7 is done! Yay! I wanted to describe more about them getting together, but the story doesn't end up here so… Next chapter will be about how they deal with their new relationship, and how everyone else react. And maybe what happens when Ranma talks to Ryouga… Maybe… Hope you guys like it!! Please review!! And thanks for reading it and reviewing, it means a lot to me… Till next chapter… 


	8. Thoughts

D: Don't own Ranma ½

Chapter 8: "Thoughts"

She tossed the covers off her bed; it was three in the morning and she was still awake. Thoughts of Ryouga and her wouldn't let her sleep, he had kissed her! Twice! And he'd said that he wanted to be with her, said that Akane didn't mattered for him anymore. And she had been thrilled. But now, after some thinking, her doubts re-emerged once again.

…_Ryouga has amnesia, Ryouga has amnesia…_

An annoying little voice whispered on the back of her mind, over and over again. Would he still be with her once he remembers everything? Would he still be this wonderful, sweet and caring boy? She knew Ryouga'd always been sweet, shy, polite… But due to his problems with directions, he'd always lacked of social skills; or even confidence, if it came to that. Ryouga showing some back bone wasn't something you saw everyday. She had been quite surprised when he actually went forward and kissed her; and she'd discovered that laying in his arms after her first kiss, her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent, was one of the most wonderful experiences of her life. But what startled her the most was the fact that she was glad that it had happened with Ryouga, not Ranma.

Breaking off the engagement had been painful, really painful; but she couldn't deny that she had seen it coming. Ukyou knew deep inside that Ranma's heart belonged to Akane, maybe even before she appeared in Nerima. So she had reluctantly given up on her childhood love, she had accepted the fact that the youngest Tendo owned the heart of the man she loved. And now that she was becoming closer to another young man, life decided to put it hard on her, making her fall for the other guy whose heart also belonged to Akane.

The knowledge of the fact that the only reason for Ryouga to be with her was because of his amnesia made Ukyou's heart cringe. She knew that Ryouga **had** been in love with Akane ever since he got to Nerima, chasing after the pigtailed boy. But it had taken a deadly hit on his head and a strong case of amnesia for him to notice her as anything else than a scheming partner. She just **knew**the lost boy was going to be royally pissed off once he gained his memory back; he'd yell about making a huge mistake and that he just wanted to be friends, and then he'd mope about betraying Akane… And she'd be crushed, again.

But she'd tried to stop that kiss… She'd tried to stop those feelings, that warmth that flowed inside her whenever he touched her or said something nice to her; the feeling of companionship that bolted through her heart whenever they'd be at the restaurant and she'd turn around and see him next to her, or when they'd sit on the couch at night, watching a movie or some stupid show and talking and laughing and just being together. Not to mention the frightful desire that arose in her whenever she'd smell his earthy scent, or feel his body close to hers… But she was more scared of the sweet, aching feeling she'd have whenever she'd gaze deeply into his green eyes, getting lost in his smile, with those cute little fangs peeking out of his lips. Whenever he'd look back at her eyes, staring deeply into them, she'd glimpse something soft yet burning in his… She knew she was falling in love with him, she just knew it. Her mind told her to stop it, that it would only cause her pain; her heart begged her to go on, to just be with him, forgetting about everything.

But that was the whole issue. He was the one that forgot, not her. She was completely aware of their situation and what had changed between them. Ryouga wasn't. He was just throwing himself blindly into what he **thought **he wanted, and once he'd discovered that she wasn't the real woman in his heart, he would end everything. She knew he would; he couldn't let himself to betray precious Akane, now, could he? And whose heart would be broken again?

_Mine…_

It was around five when she was able to get to sleep.

* * *

It had passed almost two months since they got together, and Ukyou couldn't be happier. But her fears kept swirling in her mind. They had become a couple, although she decided that it was better to keep it in secret for now. Not even Ranma knew. And the jerk still hadn't come up to talk to Ryouga.

_Ranma no baka…_Ukyou thought affectionally.

She was finishing breakfast when a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind, pressing her body into their owner.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear, causing her to tremble.

"Good morning Ryouga." She responded sweetly, blushing. Not that she minded, though.

_Might as well enjoy. _

She thought slyly.

"Why are you blushing for?" He blinked at her, turning her around in his arms. "Are you uncomfortable with this?" He suddenly asked, his voice hurt.

"Of course not, silly; it's just…I'm not used to this, you know?"

_Funny, he's the one who's always saying that to me. _

"Not used to what? Having people caring about you?" He asked jokingly, but frowned at the look on her face.

"Yeah."

He kept looking directly at her, as if trying to find something inside her eyes, in her face maybe. Then he shook his head almost imperceptibly, smiling at her reddening cheeks.

"That's about to change then. 'Cause I'm planning on staying for a while."

Without giving her time to retort, he pulled her up and crashed his lips against hers, the sudden act making her feel light-headed. The soft, unexpected little whine that arose from her chest made him reluctantly let her go, his hands resting on her hips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a little annoyed about ending the kiss.

"Nothing, it's just..." She smiled, tilting her head, "I never thought we'd be like this, you know?"

Ryouga blinked.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, his voice sounding tremulous.

"Yes, I do. It's just weird… A good weird."

Ryouga chuckled, her answers were always so strange; maybe it'd all make sense later. So he just shrugged it off.

"Glad you like it, then." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Want some help with breakfast?"

"Nah, it's almost done. You just sit, it'd be ready in a minute."

She smiled at him and turned around, attending to the steaming rice. She hated it when he was like that, so sweet and impossibly cute. She needed to end it, before it got more serious. Right?

* * *

Ryouga looked at her as she sat on the couch beside him, resting her body against his. What was wrong with her? She seemed somewhat troubled; had he done something wrong? He wanted so desperately to remember her, and at the same time, he was afraid of loosing that wonderful feeling, that little light amidst the darkness of his mind. He was falling in love with her, he knew; and it scared him. What if it wasn't a good thing? How it would influence his life when he recovered his memory? He looked at her smiling at him and resting her head on his shoulder… He didn't care about his memory; he just wanted to be with her.

"You have always been there for me, you know? When it counts. I guess you've saved my life more than once…" she smiled, reminiscing Togenkyou, the cave…

"I have?"

"Yeah… Thank you, by the way"

"My pleasure", he grinned, and kissed her softly, enjoying the closeness of her body.

"I just wish this could last forever." She whispered slightly, getting that troubled expression again.

"Me too…" He whispered back, so sincerely that Ukyou couldn't stop the tears falling. "What's wrong?" He urged, embracing her tightly.

She looked into his eyes, full of concern and warmth, and then she knew.

_I love him. _

"I'm just tired," she lied.

"That's why you're crying?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not crying," she tried to dismiss.

"You are." He stated sternly. "Why?"

His eyes were so warm, his embrace was so strong, so protective. His voice so full of concern and care. She didn't realize what words had escaped her lips until it was too late.

"Because I love you!"

"What?" Ryouga couldn't believe his ears.

She looked down, trembling with sobs.

"You heard me."

Ryouga just hugged her to his chest, and she could feel his heart racing, thumping hardly.

"I think I love you too, Ucchan." He admitted softly, what caused her to cry harder. He was completely clueless. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it's not right!" She protested against his shirt, clutching it tightly. "And don't ask me why because you know it!"

"I told you I don't care about that! I don't care about my past or who I loved before. I care about now, about you."

"Ryouga…" She sniffled. "I'm just scared." She admitted reluctantly.

"Of what?"

"Losing you." She looked at him, her worries plastered across her face. He brushed the tears away from her cheeks, kissing them.

"You wont. I wanna stay."

"But what happens when-"

"It doesn't matter now, Ucchan. Getting my memory back wont make me forget about what we've lived together. I wont forget about you."

She smiled and hugged him back, sighing. What was going to happen between them once everything's back to normal? She would have to wait to find out.

"I love you, Ucchan." He whispered into her hair, hugging her tightly.

_I hope you do, Ryouga…Please don't break my heart…Please…_

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's too damn short. But I've been so delayed with this chapter that I wanted to post it soon. - I wanted to deal with Ranma and his conversation with Ryouga in this one, but that will have to wait till next one . Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *


	9. Telling the truth

D: I don't own Ranma ½

Chapter 9: "Telling the truth"

It was around midday when Ranma stopped by the restaurant. He'd been paying short visits to Ucchan since their little talk, and even managed to get into conversations with Ryouga without violence. More so, for some odd reason he seemed to be more inclined to talk to him than before; as if he suddenly started to… stop hating him. That was why it'd been so hard to have that talk with the lost boy, but Ukyou had given him a chance to clarify himself, and he wasn't gonna waste it.

When he entered the restaurant, he couldn't help but smile. Ryouga had insisted on helping around, and he seemed happy about it. He had to admit that his two friends made a great team, specially when they weren't scheming to get him and Akane apart.

Trudging to the counter, he sat on a stool and sighed. Ukyou greeted him as usual, with her big sunny smile and her 'specially cooked for him' okonomiyaki. Ryouga was waiting the tables, his hands busy with orders.

Ranma finished his food gratefully and waited for his friend to finish cleaning the grill. Finally lunch rush was over and he could have his talk with Ryouga. The look he gave to her told her everything before she even asked. He had finally decided to confess.

_Good._Ukyou thought. _It was about time. I just hope they don't blow my restaurant up._

* * *

They were sitting on the Ucchan's rooftop, looking at the sky. Ryouga was getting a little nervous, Ranma had said that he needed to tell him something, that it was very important and that it couldn't wait any longer. That had been an hour ago. 

"So?" Ryouga began, tilting his head in question at Ranma's prolonged silence.

Ranma started, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts when Ryouga spoke.

"So what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Well…You know we never talk that much…"

He was evading him? _But he's the one who wanted to talk. What's going on?_

"Yeah?"

"So why don't we keep it that way?" He smiled sheepishly and prepared to jump off the roof when Ryouga grabbed his arm. He stopped abruptly. Apparently, Ryouga wasn't very conscious about his own strength.

"Ranma…" He said encouragingly.

The pigtailed boy sighed and sat next to him again.

"You're not gonna like this."

"Try me."

Ranma nodded. There was no easy way out of this conversation, but there had to be an easy way to start it.

"Ok…" He searched his brain for something to begin, maybe if he explained the situation first, Ryouga would understand. "You know about your curse, right?"

The lost one nodded.

"And you know," Ranma flinched, "that you used to sleep in certain bed when you were cursed…"

Ryouga nodded again, blushing furiously.

"Well, you know that this certain bed belongs to my fiancée…"

P-cha- I mean Ryouga nodded a third time, smirking. _So this was it was all about. He's jealous about his fiancée…He probably knows how I felt about her. _

"Well, the thing is…"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Ranma." He cut him off, his tone serious.

"Huh?"_No way Ucchan already told him, right? She'd told me if she did so… _"Whatcha talking about?"

"I'm not interested in your fiancée anymore, Ranma." He said solemnly. Saotome's eyes bulged out.

"Really?"

"Yup. So, if that's the reason why we fought so much like Ucchan said, maybe we can be friends now."

Ranma looked at his tentative smile and his sincere eyes and flinched. Ryouga was offering **him** friendship?

"A-are you sure?" He asked, maybe Ryouga didn't hate him anymore; maybe he had a chance to make it up to the lost boy, for Jusenkyou, for the bread… For Akane.

"You're Ucchan's best friend, she cares about you. And now that you're not engaged to her anymore, I don't see a reason for us not to be friends…"

Ranma's eyes were two saucers.

"You like Ucchan?"

"I**love** Ucchan," Ryouga corrected, smiling sheepishly.

The pigtailed one broke into a big grin.

"That's great man. I mean it… So, friends?" He asked, stretching out his hand, still a little shaken about the sudden revelation.

Ryouga nodded, taking Ranma's hand in a strong shake. "Friends."

* * *

They sat in companionable silence until Ranma remembered the real reason why they were up there. Taking a long breath, he fidgeted with his pigtail and tentatively looked at his friend. _I don't think he'd want to be friends again after this. _Ranma bitterly thought. It was a shame, really, 'cause he **did** want to be Ryouga's friend. The only reason stopping them to become friends, real buddies as he thought they could be, was Akane. And now she wasn't standing in the middle anymore. Now he hadn't to worry about the tomboy liking Ryouga. Not that it really mattered to him, anyway. It was just that he didn't want the lost boy to deal with her horrible cooking, her incredible short temper, her huge mallet…her cute smile, her warm eyes, her rich laughter-- 

_Stop! I do __**not**__ like that tomboy! Quit thinking like that!_

Maybe if he told him how he felt about Akane-- I mean how he definitely **not** felt about Akane, he'd understand. After all, it had just been a typical fight between them, with the only difference that this time it was Ranma who fought in blind rage, not Ryouga.

Gathering all his courage, he cleared his throat, catching the other boy's attention.

"There's something else, Ryouga."

He looked at his new friend with interest.

"What's that?"

"Well… I know I shoulda told you earlier, but… It's kinda hard… Ucchan said I had to tell you myself or she'd do it, so she gave me some time… I still feel the same way as before, but I guess you deserve to know… More so now that we're friends."

"Go on, Ranma. You can tell me." He patted Ranma on his shoulder; a small, friendly gesture that made Ranma feel even guiltier. The first time in Ranma's life that Ryouga offered his trust and friendship to him and it didn't last ten minutes before he blew it all away.

_Here goes nothing…_

"The thing is…"

* * *

It had been horribly quiet for an hour or so, Ukyou'd thought as she cleaned the grill, the restaurant closed for its afternoon break. She'd asked Konatsu to stay along just in case. She'd told him about the situation, the kunnoichi nodding in understanding. He'd known all along that Saotome had something to do with it. There had been one or two laughs, silence again and then they could hear Ranma's aggravated voice talking carefully. 

"I'm scared, Natsuchan." The pretty chef admitted, placing two cups of tea on the counter, motioning to Konatsu to stop sweeping and have some tea.

"You should be, Ukyou-sama. We don't know how's he gonna react. Old Ryouga would try to kill Ranma in a blind rage, cursing loudly and getting himself lost. Or maybe a huge Shi Shi Hokoudan. We don't know what this Ryouga would do."

"That really, really freaks me out, Natsuchan. I'm afraid of what Ryouga can do. He'll react in pure instinct."

She sighed unhappily, taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you think--"

_/ WHAT/ _Came from outside. Sharing a look of comprehension and dread, both of them bolted to the backyard.

* * *

Ranma never thought Ryouga's aura could shine that bright, or that intense, for that matter. It put Akane's on her best day to shame. It was the one that always preceded the Shi Shi Hokoudan, he realized with fear. This one was gonna be a big one; wisps of rage and hurt trailed in waves towards Ranma. It hurt more than any hit the lost boy could give him. They were standing facing each other, Ryouga's hands had became fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. His eyes were hard, fixed upon the eyes of his… no, he couldn't call himself a friend any more. Not after hurting him like this. A real friend would never try to hurt another friend. He'd already hurt Ucchan, his best friend. And now this. Ranma realized then that he deserved anything the Hibiki boy would throw at him. Maybe even more. 

"H-how could you?" He shakily asked, his voice too thick. Ranma flinched at his tone.

"It was a-an accident… I never w-wanted t-to…"

"What? Kill me?" He spat ironically. Ranma flinched.

"Ryouga…"

Ukyou looked up to see an oncoming disaster.

"Natsuchan, I need to do something. Look at Ryouga's aura."

"Shi Shi Hokoudan?" Asked the kunnoichi, a worried frown on his face.

"Yes… But I'm not sure if he remembers how to pull it out. It could kill him." She realized stunned. A sudden wave of dread washed upon her. "I need to do something."

"I trusted you." He started to breathe heavily. Something was happening. He felt something surrounding him, and he could tell it was something familiar to him. There was a lump in his throat, there was a ball in his chest and it commanded release. His arms tingled, they wanted to stretch forward. His legs trembled. The ball in his chest was getting bigger by the minute.

"Ryouga…" He repeated, then added, "I know you don't believe me right now, but I never meant to hurt you this bad; you should try to calm down."

"Calm down?!!"

His aura increased in size, sparks flying off.

Ranma tried to approach him, taking cautious steps towards the lost boy; his arms spread in a placating manner.

"Ryouga…"

"Stay back!" He ordered. Ranma could see in his eyes the anger and hurt and… _Fear? He's scared?_ Ranma suddenly realized that Ryouga wasn't the angry, vengeful martial artist that always fought against him. It was a boy with no memory and no control whatsoever in the current situation. Of course he would be scared, he didn't know he could kill Ranma with a huge blast or break every bone in his body. As far as Ryouga knew, Ranma was a great martial artist; maybe the best, and he didn't know at what level he was in. Hell, Ukyou had told him that the lost boy didn't even remember the basic katas. Of course he'll be terrified standing in front of a definitely skilled martial artist, with no defence at all, and who actually tried to **kill** him and was responsible of his lack of memory.

Hearing the hurt and dread in the lost boy's voice, Ukyou jumped on the roof, landing in front of him, her arms stretched to the sides.

"Ryochan? Please calm down…"

Ryouga's eyes focused on the object of his affection, surprised. She was blocking, no, protecting Ranma?

"Ucchan?" She flinched at his hurt tone, "what are you doing?"

Ukyou could see tears forming in his eyes. She could feel her own threatening to fall.

"I don't want you to hurt anybody, Ryochan; or yourself for that matter." She whispered pleadingly. They knew a Shi Shi Hokoudan of that magnitude could kill them instantly, but Ryouga didn't. He didn't understand the gravity of the situation. The thought of hurting someone never crossed his mind, he didn't even considered try to hit Ranma cause he knew he'd loose. And there she was, asking him not to hurt her? HER? How could he hurt her? He **loved** her!

"C'mon Ryouga, snap outta it!" Came Ranma's voice. "You gotta help me out here, Ucchan!"

"I'm trying Ranchan, keep quiet!" She hissed above her shoulder. Konatsu had dashed inside to call an ambulance, just in case.

"Why are you taking his side? He's the one who…" Ryouga stopped when Ranma's voice rang in his head.

"_Ucchan said I had to tell you myself or she'd do it, so she gave me some time…" _

He closed his eyes, the ball in his chest threatening to explode. He felt those tears finally falling on his cheeks, though he didn't mind anymore. The feeling that awoke inside of him was indescribable. It was a mix of sorrow, pain, loss, reject, fear, loneliness, and shame, along with other things he didn't want to know what they were.

_She knew all along. She still loves him. She was using me. _

"Ryochan?"

He didn't respond. He didn't even hear her anymore. Ranma gasped as he saw the small circle of chi around Ryouga's feet.

"Ucchan, it's a Perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan. We're not gonna make it if he pulls it off." He hissed in Ukyou's ear.

"I know Ranchan…How do we stop him?"

"We gotta knock him out." He answered regretfully.

"We can't… His head… He's not recovered yet, it could hurt him!"

"I know!" He yelled in frustration.

* * *

Black, black, black. That was all he could see. Voices in his head. Ranma's. Ucchan's. Laughing. Mocking. Hurting.

"_Because I love you!" _

"_I do love you, please know that."_

The ball in his chest kept getting bigger, stronger. Those horrible emotions washing over his whole body. He needed to release them. He needed to let them out.

* * *

"We need to hurry!" Ranma spat, his eyes widening as the circle of chi and dust became stronger around Ryouga's feet.

"Ranchan, we can't. We might hurt him!"

Just then Ryouga caught his head between his hands, growling, his eyes shutting tighter.

"Oh damn! Ucchan, he can't take it anymore, we need to help him! I gotta knock him out!"

"No, Ranchan, please!" She pleaded, taking his arms.

"Ukyou he's suffering!"

"It might kill him if he doesn't release the chi!"

"It might kill **us** if he does!"

* * *

Black, black, black. Darkness surrounded him, the pain was getting unbearable. He could feel the hot sphere growing inside, threatening to explode his ribcage in pieces. He wanted to release, release, let it all out, out, out!

* * *

Ryouga clutched his chest in agony; his legs finally gave in and he fell on his knees, bracing himself. He cried out in pain, causing Ukyou to turn around to face him. Ranma took his chance and grabbed Ukyou's spatula from her back, swinging it powerfully to connect with Ryouga's skull. Ukyou stood very still, frozen with shock. The hard blow made the lost boy fly off the roof, luckily Ranma was quick in reaction and lunched himself towards the lost one, embracing him from behind and turning around to land on his own back.

Saotome landed on his back, an unconscious Ryouga on top of him. The dark aura almost burned him, he could actually feel the pain and despair coming from his friend. Grunting heavily, Ranma stretched out the other boy's arms towards the sky, taking his hands with his own. Gathering all his courage, Ranma concentrated on the chi that now surrounded both of them, and released it.

"Shi Shi Hokoudan!!!"

The bright column of light speared through the sky, and exploded like a firework. Ranma gasped for air and sat up, amazed that he was able to do that; he released Ryouga's hand and hugged him tightly, rocking back and forth.

Ukyou landed beside him, crying. She was yelling at him for being stupid or something like that, he really couldn't make out her words. Then she wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly.

It had taken a lot of effort to pull out that Shi Shi Hokoudan. The only time he tried it, he'd developed the Moko Takabisha because he couldn't get himself depressed enough. He thank the gods for that. He'd never known, until then, how much depressed Ryouga needed to be for a blow like that. Ranma was amazed, and more than rotten, that Ryouga was able to pull Shi Shi Hokoudans at will. Maybe he wasn't just being melodramatic all the time. It had taken only a second for Ranma to contrast the other one's hot chi and pull it out; he'd used the Soul of Ice for that. It had occurred to him in a moment after the blow, when he launched himself. It had worked out. Of course, he had to make contact with Ryouga's heavy chi, therefore his emotions, to accomplish his plan. That meant that, only for a second, Ranma felt what Ryouga was feeling.

Ranma tightened his grip on the lost boy's unconscious body, burying his nose in his hair.

"I'm so sorry." He wailed.

They could hear the ambulance sirens getting closer.

Ranma didn't bother to brush the tears off his face. He deserved to cry.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I don't know about this one…Tell me what you think… 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!


	10. Awakening

D: I don't own Ranma ½

Chapter 10: "Awakening."

Ryouga sat on his bed, gazing through the window; it was such a nice day and he was jailed in that hospital room.

It had been that morning that he woke up, surprised at finding himself alive. He didn't know what had happened with the Shi Shi Hokoudan; the last thing he remembered was being on the roof, holding his chi inside because he didn't know how to release it. After that, everything went numb.

Apparently, there had been a hard blow to his head, cause he found it bandaged and throbbing. The irony of it was that thanks to that blow he had recovered his memory.

He started to analyze the situation. What he remembered first was that Akane knew about P-chan. He'd been stupid enough to tell her himself! A wave of relief washed upon him when he recalled her reaction to the news. She'd laughed. Ok, she'd flattened him to the floor with her mallet first, but then she'd laughed. It was such a wonderful feeling to finally get it off his chest… She'd said she forgave him, but he had to remain silent about it; she wanted to tease Ranma. And he wasn't against it, of course.

Then, there was Ranma. Ryouga tensed up, getting mad. He'd been the one responsible for the whole mess. He took his time to consider things calmly, (maybe it had to do with the sedatives the doctor had gave him…). Looking intently into the fight in his mind, he realized that it had just been a stupid mistake. And Ranma was sorry about it, he'd said so himself on the roof that day. Ryouga believed him; he knew his rival wasn't one to actually go killing people when he was mad. He'd been angry and he'd been trying to vent, but he'd gone a little overboard, letting anger control him, what caused him to fight blindly. If it hadn't been for that sock that made him slip, he would have blocked the kick and probably would've connected a punch or two afterwards.

Of course, he wasn't going to let Ranma get away with it easily. After all, he'd lied. He never told anybody about what had really happened, he'd said it'd been just an accident. Part of it was true, but not as Ranma explained it. He couldn't believe that people actually thought that he was stupid enough to knock himself out hitting his head on a wall. Honestly!! Saotome didn't need to make it look like that! Oh, he was going to pay…

_I can't believe I've even asked him to be friends… _

Ryouga thought miserably.

Although, it hadn't been that awful when the pigtailed one shook his hand happily, eager to become friends. But that wasn't the point!

And then, **she **came to mind. It was heartache's turn to stumble upon him. She'd known all along, and she'd never told him. She just wanted to side up with Ranma; she just wanted to make him jealous, or maybe to get back at him for breaking up the engagement. She just used ol' stupid Ryouga again, not worrying about his feeling, like always. He'd known that day, on the roof, what her real intentions were.

_Because I love you!_

Her voice rang into his head, a wave of familiar depression crashing against his chest when he remembered the first time she had said it.

He could take betrayal from Ranma, he was used to it; they'd be in normal terms again after a good beating. With Ranma, he just had to kick his ass. But with her…

_I don't care who I loved before, all I care is what I feel now. And that's to be with you, ok?_

He heard his own voice saying it to her that time, and he realized how true it was. Maybe that was why it hurt so much. He had to admit that he still cared for Akane, but with Ucchan was so different. After a long consideration, he discovered that he was truly in love with her, as hard as he could fall for someone, and she just had used him. Maybe to get back at Ranma, maybe to try to make him come back. Whatever the reason was, she'd taken advantage of his new feelings for her. Something that had blossomed so beautifully inside him, when he saw her as what she really was, a beautiful woman, inside and outside. He'd never felt that way for anyone. Not even Akane. He used to see Akane as something unreachable, something perfect and angelic… Ukyou was like a goddess, awakening… uh, thoughts… that he never even considered of having. And she made him feel like he was walking on clouds. Yup, he was totally in love with her.

What hurt the most was how much real everything had seemed. Her kisses; her hugs; their time together, laughing, talking, enjoying themselves; her soft voice saying 'I love you' into his ear… Ok that stung.

_Stop thinking about her! She doesn't love you! It was all a lie! _

He didn't bother to stop the tears, it hurt so much. He'd thought that finally he'd had a chance to be happy, to be loved and to love in return. But faith had slapped him on the face, again.

The worst part of it all was that he couldn't shake the feelings off. He **longed **for her. He wanted to hold her to his chest, where that horrible emptiness had erupted; he wanted to kiss her so badly that his lips almost hurt; he wanted to **make her his** so desperately that it was driving him crazy. And that scared the hell out of him. He wanted her to lovehim! He wanted her to feel the way he was feeling, to hear those wonderful words into his ear again and to believe it…

Why had she been so cruel? Why had she played with his feeling like that? Didn't she have a heart at all? Didn't she stop to think that he would fall into her, that he would want to die after finding out that she was just pretending?!

Hugging his knees to his chest, Ryouga cried.

* * *

A/N: I know it's too short, but I thought I should end it there. I was getting too sentimental… Next time I'll describe Ukyou's POV and I'll try to make a longer chapter!  Please review!

Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed to the other chapters!

* * *


	11. Don't leave me

**Hi! Chapter eleven finally up! Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing to the story! I know it's been a while… I'll try to write chapter 12 sooner, heh. So, enjoy. **

**Chapter**** 11: "Don't leave me."**

Ukyou tugged at Ranma's pigtail one more time. Her stupid best friend was still out cold, his prone body resting on a chair in the clinic's waiting room. Maybe it had something to do with the beating she delivered on him for what he did to Ryouga. Sure, he had saved the lost boy's life, but he didn't had to knock him out like that. Well, maybe he did had to, but that wasn't the point.

She bit her fingernails once more, why the hell were they taking so long? It was morning already! They had been at the clinic since yesterday afternoon, and Ryouga still showed no sing of recovering.

_He should be awake by now, __or they wont let me kiss him and hug him and--_

"Gods Ucchan, why did ya do that?" Her former fiancée said groggily, his hands grabbing his head.

"You know exactly why, Saotome." She answered in a tone that said that she was mad, but grateful nonetheless.

"Is piggy up already?"

"Nope." She frowned.

"But it's been so long," he noted glancing at the clock on the wall, "why hasn't he woken up already?"

"I'm as curious as you are, hon. They wont let me know anything."

"I'm hungry." He stated.

"How can you think about food in a moment like this?" She asked, almost amazed.

"Dunno, I just do!" He defended, his stomach growled; "I could eat anything!"

They hadn't eat anything since the day before, Ranma had called the Dojo to explain what had happened and everybody had rushed to the clinic; but only the two of them had stayed overnight.

"I just wish someone would bring me some food!"

A second later, Akane came into the waiting room.

"Ohayoo Ranma, Ukyo! I brought you breakfast!"

"Be careful of what you wish for." Ukyo smiled. Ranma just groaned.

* * *

Dr. Tofu entered the waiting room with a solemn face. The three of them rushed to him and surrounded him with questions, but he held a firm hand and shushed them.

"He's been awake for a while now." He said, his voice hard.

They had let him know what had happened and he wasn't too happy about it. Tofu knew from the beginning what Ranma had done; even if the boy didn't admit it openly to him, the guilt in his eyes was unmistakable. But he could also see that he was ashamed and regretted what he did.

"Why didn't you let us know sooner?!" Ukyo snapped, eager to see him.

"Because he asked me not to."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I've been talking to him, Ranma. A lot. Telling him the truth was the right thing to do, although you could have done it a lot sooner." He looked sternly at the pigtailed one, who flinched.

"I…couldn't…"  
"What truth?" Akane asked, feeling left out.

"I think you should talk to your fiancée, Ranma."

Ranma ducked his head and sighed resigned.

"As for you, Ukyo… I think we better talk in my office."

Said girl paled.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

She asked once they were in Tofu's office.

"He's recovering fast… Physically. There are other wounds that will take long before healing."

"What…?"

"Ryoga's memory is back."

"It…is?" She drew a sharp breath in, trying to control her shaking frame.

"Ukyo," he started calmly, he needed to get to the bottom of the situation before it got worse; "I've seen what you've done with Ryoga. You've helped him a lot, you've been here for him before, when he needed a friend. I don't know your motives, but I would like to think that you had good reasons."

"What are you saying, doctor?" She didn't like the way this was going on. Was Ryoga going to ditch her now that he had his memory back?

_No, no, no… __Please__ Ryoga, __don't__…_

"I'm going to be very blunt about it, and I hope you'll be honest."

Ukyo nodded, bracing herself.

"Did you take advantage of Ryoga's condition for your own benefit?"

"W…what?" She blinked, had she heard right?

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "did you use Ryoga to make Ranma jealous, or to get back at him…?"

The chef shook her head, not believing her own ears.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a hard tone, her eyes narrow.

"Yes, I am." He replied in the same tone.

"Why would I…? I lo--Why would I?!"

"Don't get upset, Ukyo. I'm just voicing his own question."

"What?" He thought..?

"I've talked a lot with him; he thinks you haven't been completely honest with him. Is that true?"

"Well, I didn't… I had to let Ranchan explain himself. I wanted to tell him, but…"

"I see."

"But my feelings, I mean…"

"He's totally convinced that you used him."

"But I didn't! How can he think that?!"

"He said it has happened before. Has it?"

Ukyo flinched, "that was different. I could never…"

"Ukyo, it is hard for someone like Ryoga to trust somebody. If you've hurt him before, it's going to be pretty hard for him to trust you now."

"But I didn't do nothing to him now! I mean, perhaps I haven't been completely honest about certain things, but hurting him was never my intention."

"I know," he sighed; he could see the truth in the girl's eyes, hopefully Ryoga would see it too. "But he thinks you betrayed him, he thinks you don't love him. Is that so?"

"No, I do love him." She blushed, uncomfortable at having her feelings displayed openly.

"Good," the doctor smiled, "then I can help you a little. But it's up to him to believe you or not."

* * *

Ryoga laid his face on the pillow, after turning it around for the tenth time that day. It kept getting wet with his tears, which stubbornly refused to stop flowing.

_Why do these things always happen to me? Is there any chance for me to be happy in this life?_

He sighed unhappily to the uncaring world. Did fate indeed hate him so? Would there be any happiness for him at all?

_Ukyo…_

There was a knock on the door.

Ryoga wiped the tears off his face, sitting up.

"Come in." He said, his voice still a little raspy.

Dr. Tofu opened the door and poked his head in, looking at the lost boy through thick glasses.

"Um, Ryoga, how are you feeling?"

Said boy blinked at the young doctor, hadn't they just spent hours talking about his misery?

"What I mean is, are you feeling better after our talk?" He corrected himself, earning a comprehensive look from Ryoga.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." He bowed slightly, it dizzied him if he moved his head fast.

"So… Umm… You don't mind… Uh…"

"Are you ok, doctor?" The boy noted the nervousness in his voice.

_Is Kasumi around or something?? _Ryoga asked himself.

"Yes, fine. Umm… You said you didn't want any visitors, right?"

Ryoga nodded.

"Not even one?" He asked, nodding to the other side of the door.

Hibiki frowned, clearing his throat.

"Depends on who it is."

He definitely wasn't ready to deal with Akane yet. The way she had found out was the most honourless way he could think of. At least if he'd been splashed in front of her, he'd been able to explain himself afterwards. But Akane had just laughed. And said that they'd have to talk later, when he recovered his memory. Something he didn't want to deal with right now. So he hoped it wasn't Akane. And if it was Ranma, well, he wasn't recovered enough to start a fight, but he would manage. He knew that if Ranma wanted to come in, he would do it regardless of what Ryoga'd say.

"Well, it's someone who really wants to see you."

Ryoga lifted his eyebrows, 'Akane?' he mouthed soundlessly. Tofu shook his head.

"I'll let her in."

If he wasn't ready to deal with Akane or Ranma, he definitely wasn't ready to deal with her.

Tofu closed the door behind him when he exited the room.

* * *

Ukyo hovered around the door, her hands entwined behind her back, she glanced shyly at him.

"Hi…" She said.

Ryoga stood completely still, frozen under her ocean eyes that gazed at him with uncertainty. What the hell was she doing there? Hadn't she had enough fun with him already?

Ukyo frowned at the lack of words, at the utterly perplexed look he was giving her.

"How are you?" She asked softly, taking a step towards him. This seemed to snap him out of it, as he crouched a little in his cross-legged position on the bed, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in an icy voice.

"I-I wanted t-to see you." She flinched under his cold eyes. Was he so upset because she didn't tell him about Ranma?

"Oh really?" He spat ironically.

"Yes." She crossed her arms above her chest defensively, straining the urge to fling her arms around his neck.

He seemed to consider her for a while, then he shook his head and turned it around to look at the window.

"Leave," he said with a heavy sigh. Ukyo's eyes snapped open in astonishment.

"What?"

"Just leave me alone, Ukyo."

"N-no." She contradicted with a tremulous voice. Her eyes started to moist. "You have to listen, I didn't--"

"Didn't what?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I promised Ranma I'd let him explain to you what'd happened. I never meant to lie to y--"

"So, you just conveniently took Ranma's side, right? It's not like I'm surprised or anything, I'd expect it to be that way."

"That's not, I mean…" She looked desperately at him, her chest constricting painfully. "Why are you so upset? I just found out a few days before you."

"Whatever Ukyo." He snorted, glaring at the window.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?! I thought it'd be better if he told you, I'm sorry if I made a mistake, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. You've gone too far this time." He glanced at her, his green orbs piercing her very soul.

"What?" She realized he wasn't really talking about Ranma anymore.

"Though I must admit that your acting skills are rather impressive." He spat, glaring at the window again.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, getting irritated, "what?"

"Honestly, Ukyo… You've used me before, but this… you've gone too far this time."

Suddenly Tofu's words came flying towards her mind.

_He's totally convinced that you used him._

_He said it has happened before. Has it?_

_Ukyo, it is hard for someone like Ryoga to trust somebody. If you've hurt him before, it's going to be pretty hard for him to trust you now._

"It wasn't like that:"

"How was it, then? You wanted to make Ranma jealous? You wanted to get back at him? What?"

Her hands turned into fists beside her, "Do you really think I would do something like that?" She spat.

"I dunno… Is it any different than your other plans?"

"It wasn't a plan!"

"So you used me just for fun?" He glared at her.

"I didn't use you, Ryoga. He'd already broke up with me when…"

"Oh, so I was just your rebound toy!"

"Argh! Why are you being so stubborn?!" She threw her hands up, walking towards the window, looking throw it.

"I'm not being stubborn, just realistic. Admit it already, it didn't work out anyway." He looked at her back.

"Do you really think that everything we did together was fake?" Her voice softened.

"Wasn't it?" He asked ironically, his hands gripping his head as dizziness threatened to take over. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, why was she still there?

"No."

Ryoga flinched, his hands tightening their grip, he shut his eyes closed as tears threatened to fall once again. He looked down. Was she ever going to stop lying?

"Leave, please."

"Ryoga, don't…"

"Just leave me alone. You've gone too far this time…" He repeated.

She turned around and approached the bed, "Ryoga, I didn't mean to lie about that, ok? And I already said I was sorry for the other times, remember? I thought we were friends." She tried.

"Yeah, once in your life you apologize for treating me like dirt and the next time we meet you take advantage of my mental state. What a great friend you turned out to be."

"Ryoga!"

"Did you ever stop to consider that I have feelings? Do you know what that is?"

Ukyo's heart cringed as she noticed that he was crying. Her eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she let them run free across her face.

"Of course I know what they are, stupid! I have feelings as well!"

"Yeah, for Ranma."

She looked away hastily, "I used to, yes. But now--"

"Now what? You gonna keep this role you're playing? It's got no use anymore, I already found out, so…"

"I never lied about my feelings for you, Ryoga." She admitted softly.

"I guess you never lied about being engaged either, so I could fall for you; never took his side; never stood in front of him when I was the one who was really in danger up in the roof, right?"

She didn't know what to say; those things were true, but she never meant it to be that way. Her heart soared in her chest; she didn't know what to do, how to convince him that she really loved him.

"You didn't know what you were doing up there, Ryoga. You could've killed us, you've could died!"

"You asked me not to hurt him. I think you don't even care if I'd died or not."

SLAP!

Ryoga's face was thrown to the side with the force of Ukyo's slap. He lifted a hand to his cheek, the burning sensation of her palm stung like a million needles.

She trembled, tears falling freely onto the mattress.

"Don't ever say that again." She stated coldly.

He looked at her then, meeting her eyes with his; she flinched at his look, so untrusting, so hurt.

"When will you stop hurting me?" He asked, unable to stop the tears. "Go away." He looked down again.

"Ryoga please."

"I don't care anymore." He repressed a sob, "I don't wanna see you again."

"You can't mean that!"

"I want you out of my life, Ukyo."

"W-what??" She squeaked.

"Just go!"

"But I love you!" She wailed; Ryoga covered his ears with his hands.

"Stop lying! Stop hurting me! Just go!"

"I've never--"

"Please, Ukyo…" He looked straight into her eyes, his own despairingly hurt, "leave."

"You can't shut me out of your life like that, Ryoga." Her voice was so small to her own ears.

"I already did." He said resolutely and looked away.

Ukyo took a long last look at the boy in front of her, a memory that would weigh in her mind for as long as she lived. She'd hurt the man she loved, and she would never forgive herself for that.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She bolted through the door and disappeared from his life.

All he had left to do was cry.

* * *

_A/N: __Please review…_


	12. Missing you

**Ok, here it is, chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 12****: "****Missing**** you."**

After Akane malleted him to the ground for hiding the truth from her, Ranma and her tomboyish fiancée decided to finally go see Ryoga. They didn't know if Ukyo was there already, because she hadn't returned from Tofu's office yet, so she probably went straight to his room. Akane had no clue as to what was going on between those two, but after asking Ranma, she'd found out that Ryoga liked Ukyo. Could it be that she liked him back? Ranma didn't know that either, but she liked the idea of them being a couple.

He flinched as he opened the door, finding the boy hugging his knees to his chest, crying.

Ranma just hovered around, he wasn't expecting that.

"What happened?"

"D-don't you know?" Ryoga sniffled, his gaze locked on the window.

"No."

"It was another plan… She never really liked me. She pretended the whole time."

"What?" He squeaked. That couldn't be right, Ukyo wouldn't do something like that.

"And I fell like an idiot as every other time."

"Ryoga…" Ranma didn't know what to say. Obviously the lost boy was in pain, and he remembered what they'd talked before…

'_You like Ucchan?'_

'_I love Ucchan.'_

He'd admitted to Ranma on the roof the day before, and it seemed that his memory didn't change that fact.

"Ryoga," he tried again, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…"

"It was just another plan of hers to get you, don't you see?"

"She's my friend Ryoga, we're not even engaged anymore!"

"That doesn't change anything." He sniffled again.

"Why would she do that?"

"To take your side, to win you back, to make you jealous… That's why she lied to me."

"I asked her to, I wanted to tell you what'd happened myself."

"Well, she lied about other things too! She used me, Ranma! She toyed with my feelings! I had no memory, I trusted everything she said! I tried to be who she said I was! Do you know what it feels like?! Gods, I fell in love with her and she just used me!"

"Look, I know she made a few mistakes back then, but she wouldn't do that to you…"

"Wouldn't she, Ranma?" He said and looked into the pigtailed boy's eyes.

"I hope not, Ryoga. I really hope not."

* * *

Ryoga cursed inwardly as he faced the bathroom door, he'd intended to go to his room. His sense of direction had improved impressively since the accident, but it still gave him a little trouble once in a while. If he misdirected himself all he had to do was focus on his path again. Who would've thought that the cure to his abysmal sense of direction was stop loosing himself in thought and actually paying attention to where he was going? Life was weird.

If he'd only found out sooner. He wondered if his parents had the same problem or theirs was for other reason. He should ask them later… whenever and if he found them.

Entering his room, he slumped on his bed and looked out the window; little children ran across the street playfully, birds chirped happily near his window, couples walked hand in hand… He sighed. Spring was the season of love and all that crap, supposedly.

Thankfully Summer was coming soon.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, deliberately avoiding the picture frame that rested beside it. The one that held the picture taken at the last Christmas party, when he didn't know who he was. But he specially ignored the girl beside him, resting her head on his shoulder with a gleeful smile, the dress she wore wrapping itself around her curves gracefully, her hair sparkling under the brilliant--

He threw a cushion at the wall in frustration. Why the hell was that picture there in the first place? Why had he put it there? And why couldn't he find himself able to remove it? It'd been almost three months already, he should be over it. He should stop thinking about that. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, he readied himself to go to the Tendo Dojo.

After he left the clinic, seeing the state the lost boy was in, Ranma had insisted that he should go and spar with him at least three times a week. Dr. Tofu had said that it was good for his recovery, but what really convinced Ryoga was that Ranma (feeling guilty for what'd happened) promised he could beat the crap out of him once he was totally recovered.

So he started to train with Saotome, and as it's typical in Nerima, rumor started to go around and people started to witness the 'fights'. Of course Nabiki found a way to gain money out of it, so she started to sell tickets. This wasn't accepted by the two martial artist, but Nabiki refuted that they weren't paying any money to use the Dojo, and that Ranma didn't even pay rent; so, after a few weeks, she found a way to keep the much needed monetary incoming as well as both men's satisfaction.

Therefore, he found himself teaching martial arts next to Ranma, and gaining some money. And, of course, they'd delight their students with a fight every once in a while.

He'd never thought he would team up with Ranma so well. It was obvious that the bickering and name-calling wasn't going to stop, but it amazed him how much it changed their attitude when they were teaching or discussing the art. Whenever it came to that, they would listen to each other and actually consider the other's opinion.

To both of them that was something new, something they never did before. Only when it came to the art. The rest of the time they were the same fighting idiots they've ever been.

The talk with Akane hadn't gone half as bad as he expected. Ryoga admitted to her what his feeling once were and she understood. She also understood that he'd meant no harm, but still he was very sorry for betraying her trust and not being brave enough to tell her. After a while their relationship grew up to a nice friendship, and she started to trust him again. Of course, it had all happened after she delivered on him the beating of his life, which involved a lot of malleting and cold water…

* * *

He angrily kicked a pebble on his way down the street, hands in pockets. He'd taken the long route again. It was funny how his legs seemed to automatically turn to the right in that corner instead of keep walking straight. He would detour only a few blocks, six to be exact, and then continue straight to the Dojo.

He smiled as he saw the former kunnoichi. Every day at the same time he would find him sweeping the sidewalk.

"Ryoga-san!" He waved happily, his girlish manners still remained.

"Hi Konatsu, how's it going?"

"Oh, really quiet. I'm afraid my cooking skills haven't improved yet." He lamented. "Going to work?"

"Yeah…" He answered slightly, peering inside; "umm, have you ..uh.. heard of…?" He left the question hanging in the air, unable to continue.

Konatsu caught on immediately, suppressing a smile. _He's asking about her?_ "Not a word."

"Oh…" He deflated, "not that I care or anything." He shrugged, trying to seem unfazed.

"Of course not." The ninja smiled inwardly.

"So, um… Gotta go. See ya."

"Bye Ryoga-san, take care." He waved.

Konatsu shook his head sadly. He was totally forbidden to say a word about her. Ukyo had gone back to her father's home after what'd happened. He tried to stop her, but after hearing what had happened and holding her until she dehydrated from crying, he'd let her go. She called him twice a week, to see how business was going and they talked a little about their own lives too. Every time after hang up the phone she would ask about him. It was always a 'have you seen him?' or a 'is he alright?', and nothing more.

Why those two were so idiot was beyond Konatsu's comprehension. Sure Ryoga'd said that he wanted her out of his life, but Ukyo hadn't got to take it so literally. Whenever he said that to her, she would say that she'd hurt him enough already and that he'd probably already forgot about her.

What he saw in Ryoga's part, however, was the faint hope of finding her someday back at the Ucchan's. He could see it in the boy's eyes, even if he tried to deny it. But Ryoga kept thinking that she tricked him into one of her plans, that everything that happened between them had been fake. And Ukyo leaving, to him, was a proof of that.

Konatsu remembered the first time Ryoga appeared at the restaurant; he'd entered feigning casualness and sat on a stool at the counter, glancing shyly at him.

_**The ninja already started to cook his okonomiyaki even before he sat down in front of him. He placed the plate in front of the boy and watched him curiously. It was early in the afternoon, so it was almost empty. **_

_**After a few bites of his favourite okonomiyaki that he didn't even asked for but Konatsu'd insisted that he ate, on the house, he finally spoke.**_

"_**So… I've heard you're in charge now." He said as casual as he could, drawing circles on the top of the counter with his finger.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**After a while, he spoke again.**_

"_**Why?" He wouldn't lift his gaze.**_

_**Konatsu sighed, he really didn't want to tell him what he was ordered to tell; but he didn't want to upset his boss either.**_

"_**She said there was nothing for her in Nerima anymore."**_

"_**Nothing…" He mumbled and rested the chopsticks besides the barely eaten dish. "Thanks Konatsu." He murmured and left.**_

"_**Ryoga-san, wait!" But he was already gone.**_

* * *

Reaching the Tendo Dojo, he walked towards the house. He was a little early for his class, so he'd just spend some time with Akane and the jerk (that was Ranma, of course).

Kasumi let him in and led him to the living-room, where the engaged couple was fighting about something.

"I'm tellin' ya! We should let him know!"

"No! Ranma, she doesn't want him to!"

"But he has the right to--"

"Whatcha talking about?" Ryoga surprised both teens with his question.

They both turned to look at him, white-faced.

"Uhh… Hey pork-chop! You're early!"

"Hi Ryoga-kun." They chorused a little too happily.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! Why?"

"You two were fighting about something."

They feigned innocence.

"Who? Us?"

"Yeah. You."

"Nah! 'S just this tomboy trying to cook dinner again. You know how it is."

"Who're you calling a tomboy, jerk?!" She said and immediately flattened his face to the floor, completely forgetting why they had started fighting in the first place. "Baka!" She shouted as she climbed the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head, watching Ranma peel his face off the floor.

"Let's go to the Dojo, I gotta talk to you."

* * *

They sat facing each other on the floor. Ranma had an envelope between his hands, something he hadn't noticed before.

"What did you want to talk about?" The lost boy asked, eyeing the envelope suspiciously. It probably was a challenge to the Dojo. Since he was working there now, he had the obligation to defend its honour and fight under its name.

"I've got something to show you. What you do afterwards it's up to you. I'm not taking responsibility about this. As far as I'm concerned, we never had this conversation."

Ryoga blinked, it surely seemed pretty serious.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Remember when you were at the clinic? When you got your memory back?"

"Yeah…" He nodded again.

"Remember what we talked there…?"

"Ranma," he stopped him, "I really don't wanna talk about that."

"I do."

Hibiki sighed. What was there left to say anyway?

"Why do you have to bring this up?"

"Because I have something important to tell you. But first, I need to know what you think."

"What I think is that it's not of your damn business." He said coldly.

"C'mon P-chan. This is important." He repeated.

He relented grudgingly, knowing that Ranma wasn't going to stop pushing until he'd get what he wanted. "What do you want to know?"

"What really happened between you two? I mean, Akane said that you didn't want to talk about it with her, and after that day you never talked to me bout it again either. And you can't tell me it's nothing 'cuz, even if you try to hide it, I know that you're hurting. You can't fool me."

"Fine, I miss her! Are you happy now?!" He snapped, what was he trying to get at?

"Then why did you push her away? Why did you shut her out of your life?"

Ryoga's eyes widened as he recognized her words, "how did you know?"

"Just answer the question."

He shook his head, "I don't know what really happened. I woke up one day not knowing who I was, and she was there. She took me home and," he cleared his throat, that suddenly felt constrict for some reason; "I don't know. I remember thinking about how sweet and caring she was and, last thing I knew, I was loving her."

Ranma flinched at how soft and sad his voice sounded, but he had to know.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, well yes… She said it first…"

Ranma gaped, "she did?"

"She said she was scared of being together… b-because she l-loved me…" He grew pensive then, as if realizing something obvious.

"Remember when I broke up our engagement? Was that why you seemed so upset right then?"

Ryoga nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "I wanted to kill you…"

"I've noticed."

"I guess it was my fault, actually. I shouldn't have kissed her that day, I shouldn't--"

"You kissed her?"

Ryoga lifted his head, staring at him.

"Yeah. Very often." He added with a sad smile.

"You never told me that."

They both turned their heads to look at Akane, who stood by the door. At the look Ranma shot her, she lifted her hands up.

"I'm not having this conversation either." She said, a playful smile on her lips, which Ranma returned, grateful of her change of mind.

"What's going on?" Ryoga looked between his two friends.

"Look," Akane started, "you never told us too much about what happened, so we'd like to know what's going on."

"There's nothing going on now, Akane. I don't think there ever was for her part."

She sat cross-legged beside Ranma, also facing Ryoga.

"I don't know what she did to you, but I'm sure she didn't mean it." Akane tried to sound optimistic.

"Then why did she leave?"

"Well, I don't know. She never said anything, not even goodbye." Ranma frowned; he'd been utterly pissed off at her when she left without a word, but now he understood why.

"Why are you so angry at her, Ryoga? What did she do?" Akane voiced the question on Ranma's mind since that day.

"When he told me what'd happened, I felt so…" He shook his head, "I was so depressed that my body started to form a Shi Shi Hokoudan on its own accord. And I didn't know what was going on. I think I subconsciously registered what was happening and reacted. But having no memory, I didn't understand what was going on. I was so scared."

Ranma flinched, he remembered all too well the look of fright and betrayal on the lost boy's eyes that day.

"Then, she stood in front of him;" he looked down, holding back those stupid tears; "she asked me not to hurt him…"

"Ryoga, you were about to pull a Perfect one, you really put us in danger."

"But I didn't know that! Don't you see? I didn't know what was happening inside of me!"

"Calm down Ryoga," Akane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I felt as though my heart was breaking. It literally hurt, you know…"

"Yeah, I know…" Ranma flinched again, having experienced on his own body the other boy's feelings.

"I felt so betrayed, and she knew, she knew what Ranma had done… She never said a word… She never said she was engaged until we came here, and I had to found out from Nabiki. She never told me the truth when I asked her about my life, she didn't warn me about not telling you about the curse. She didn't mention the plans she used to come up with, and the way she used to treat me." He looked at Akane. "Why did she do that?"

"Maybe she wanted to start again, like I did…" Ranma reflected, looking meaningfully at him.

"Do you think…?"

"It's possible. I mean, perhaps she took her chance to make it up to you, you know?" Akane intervened.

Ryoga looked down, considering. "That would explain why she 'omitted' some details, like the plans and stuff. I mean, we never really got along, she was always bossing me around and making fun of me; last time I saw her, the real me I mean, she said she felt really bad about those things…"

"See? Maybe you overreacted, Ryoga. I agree she shouldn't have lied to you, but you shouldn't have been so harsh with her."

"I was hurt, Akane-san. And after all the times she tricked me, it's hard to believe she didn't do it this time…"

"Well, P-chan," Ranma sighed, earning a glare from the other boy; "there's only one way to find out." He gave the envelope to the lost boy, eyeing him carefully.

"What's…?" He trailed off as he recognized the name of who'd sent it.

"Go home, Ryoga. I can take your class." Akane offered, "I think you'll need a time on your own."

"But if you need us, call. Ok?" Ranma patted him on the shoulder.

Ryoga nodded, silently stepping out of the Dojo and walking towards his house; his eyes glued to her name written in the envelope all the way.

* * *

A/N: First, sorry if Ryoga seemed a little cruel at chapter 11, but for someone who's been mistreated and betrayed so many times like him, it's hard to believe that a person who used to do that was being true this time. I can tell.

That's why he's still so insecure about her, it'll take a while for him to trust her again, (if he decides to do so, heheh); and even if it was unintentionally, she did lie to him. Ukyo didn't realize that Ryoga would see it that way, she just thought it was a chance for him and Ranma to make peace; but our stubborn lost boy saw it as another betrayal, and judging Ryoga's life and experiences with people, it was bound to happen.

About Ranma and Ryoga being 'friends', well, I think they had a loooong talk, but I'm too lazy to write about it, so… sorry. Heh… But don't think he's forgiven the pigtailed boy.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you do!

See ya soon!

Anya.


	13. Reliving memories

Ok, first of all, I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages, so I apologize. Don't hate me, pliz.

I don't own Ranma 1/2. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Reliving memories.

Ukyo filled the cups with the tea she made for her classmates, adding a plate with cookies on the tray. She could hear the giggles from the living room, where they were gathered enjoying a break from doing homework. Why those girls insisted in becoming friends with her was beyond her comprehension. She hadn't had anything in common with them when they were growing up, and still didn't; she didn't talk about boys all the time, or share her private secrets with them, she didn't even like the same things they liked. But, she had to admit that actually having someone to talk to and who understood how she felt wasn't as half as bad.

Going back to her father's house wasn't so bad as she thought it would be. Sure, he was a little angry when he found out about the ending of the engagement, but when she told him her reasons, he understood. She started her last school year on her hometown, deliberately ignoring the gossiping of her old neighbours. Her change of wardrobe before coming back was a good idea, but the rumours about the girl who was abandoned by her fiancée at age six never died down.

She started when she placed the tray on the little coffee table, that was full of books and notepads. Her three friends looked at her with a conspirator smile.

"What's going on?"

"Guess what we're playing?" Reiko, the most annoying one of the trio, gestured her to sit down beside her.

"What are you playing?" She asked as she took a sip of her green tea, dreading the answer.

"Truth or dare!" The three of them yelled at the same time, excited.

Ukyo rolled her eyes, sighing, "again with that stupid game?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna play this time!" Haruko added enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you can't refuse! We've been friends for three months now and you never play with us!"

"That's because you always ask the stupidest questions!"

She looked at Sachiko for help, who, to her point of view, was the most reasonable one of their group. Barely.

"Don't look at me, Kuonji; you're playing." Said girl shook her head.

"Aww, c'mon girls, you know I don't like that game!" The young chef protested.

"But you're playing it anyways, or you'll have to face the wrath of the pillows!"

"Um, Reiko, that doesn't work if there isn't any pillows around." Haruko warned.

"Ahehe, right." She blushed.

"Ok, ok…!"

_Jeez this is so stupid…_

"So, Ukyo, truth or dare?"

"Why do I have to start?"

"C'mon, pick one!"

"Ok… (sigh) truth."

The three girls held their breath in anticipation, Sachiko being the one brave enough to vocalize the question they'd been dying to ask her ever since she got to Osaka. (They had come to the resolution to ask Ukyo today, no matter what.)

_I hope they don't ask things like what kind of shampoo I use or I'll kill them._

"What happened in Nerima that made you come back home?"

Ukyo chocked on her tea, "what?"

"And don't say that you're back because you ended the engagement, cause we know that's not the reason."

The chef looked at the girls in front of her, watching her anxiously with big, round eyes full of curiosity.

"Well…?" Haruko prompted.

"I just wanted to come back home."

THUMP

"That's not the reason either!" Reiko chided as she lifted herself from the ground, her blonde hair askew.

"Oh, really? And what's the reason then?" She challenged.

"We know it's a boy." Haruko affirmed.

"And we know it's not Ranma." Sachiko added.

"Why do you think that?" She tried to remain calm, what was wrong with these girls?

"C´mon, Ukyo; we've been watching you for a couple of weeks. You look sad."

"Maybe talk about it would help you, we're here to listen."

"That's just part of the past now, it doesn't matter anymore." The brunette shook her head.

"Oh, really? Then why did you write '_Ryoga I miss you'_ in your homework?" Reiko waggled her papers in front of her face, forgetting all about approaching the matter with tact, like her friends had told her.

"What?!" Ukyo snatched them form the blonde's hands, embarrassed. "That's not of your business!"

"Maybe it's not, but we're friends and we want to see you happy." Sachiko stated, then pointed to the kitchen, "now heat up that tea and tell us the story!"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow, "you're not gonna stop bothering me until I tell you, huh?"

A trio of heads nodded gravely. She just sighed…

_This is gonna be long…_

* * *

"And you haven't heard of him?"

"I ask Konatsu every now and then, but he says he doesn't swing by the restaurant that much."

Reiko blew her nose for the hundredth time, "it's so sad!"

Ukyo just shrugged, wiping hastily a tear from her eye, "there's nothing I could do; he asked me to leave him alone. I've hurt him enough."

"What if he misses you too? What if it wasn't what he really wanted?" The black haired girl asked.

"I don't know Sachi, he was so hurt…"

"I can't say that what you did was right, but maybe he just needed some time; maybe he wants you back now."

"I can't believe you didn't even tell Ranma where you are, he's probably really pissed off at you."

"Yeah, but I knew that if I tell him what I was going to do, he would've tried to stop me."

"Maybe you should call them, you know? Just to say that you're okay?"

"Actually, I wrote a letter a few weeks ago… But I'm not sure if I should send it or not."

"You should, Ukyo! They are your friends, they deserve to know you're alright!" Haruko encouraged her.

"Yeah, we'd be really pissed off if you did that to us!" Reiko agreed.

"You think?"

"Look, if you want, we can take it to the post office for you. That way you don't have any chance to chicken out."

"I don't chicken out on things!"

"Ok, then take the letter yourself." The ebony haired girl dared, "and you'll have to deliver it in front of us."

Ukyo sighed, "fine, you can take it." She relented, going to her room to get it.

* * *

"It doesn't have a return address." Reiko stated.

"Of course not! I don't want them to know where I am!"

"Afraid he might come and get you?"

"Nooo, (_as if that would happen), _it's just that the least they know, the better. Now go before I change my mind."

They waved goodbye and headed to the post office.

"What do you think it says?" The blonde asked a few blocks later.

"She must've explained why she left that way, and said she's sorry…"

"Do you think he still loves her, Haru?"

"I don't know, but if he does, it'd be such a shame if they don't get together again."

"Well," Sachiko said as they entered the post office, "there's only one way to find out."

She took a pen from her school bag and wrote Ukyo's address in the envelope.

"What are you doing, Sachi?!"

"She said she didn't want them to know where she is!" Reiko chided.

"Too late for that," she grinned as she slipped the letter in the mailbox.

"Ukyo's gonna kill you."

"If he's still around the Tendo dojo, I'm sure Ranma'll give him the address. She wont find out if he doesn't shows up. But if he does, that means that he still loves her, and she'll thank me in the end… I hope."

* * *

A week later.

"_Dear Ranchan:"_

The paper was already crumbled, but he didn't care.

"_It's not that I didn't want to say goodbye, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. You're my best friend, you have to understand…"_

The train started moving slowly, beginning a long journey to its destination.

"… _I know I haven't been completely honest with him, but I didn't think that telling him what kind of relationship we had (if you can call it that) was going to help him in his state of mind. I never thought that he'd be so… hurt…"_

He sighed, how many times was he going to read that letter? Yet he couldn't keep his eyes away from it.

"…_I don't know from where I'm getting the courage to write this letter__, but I have to get it out of my chest; and since I can't(and wont) talk to you or anybody, I have to write. Everything that happened was my fault, don't try to blame him…"_

He knew it by heart, and he voiced every sentence silently.

"…_You should've seen the look in his eyes that day at the clinic. I was dying to hold him, to kiss him… To do anything to stop the way he was looking at me. I had done it again, I had betrayed his trust once again, even if this time wasn't on purpose…"_

He asked himself so many times if what that letter said was the truth; and he came to the conclusion that the best way of finding out was asking the very person that wrote it, no matter how painful it could turn out to be. He needed to know.

"… _You see, I tried to refuse at first, the way I was starting to feel. But every little thing, like the way he looked at me, or his scent, or his sweetness (I never knew somebody could be so sweet!), or his smile; every thing was making it more and more difficult. I know I shouldn't have gotten involved, but somehow I wasn't able to refuse him. I'd never seen Ryoga like that, you know? Being happy? But then I started to see him smile and heard him laugh and it was so… marvellous… And I found myself enjoying every little moment I spent with him, and I couldn't help it, Ranchan; I fell in love with him…"_

He took a deep breath and held it, trying to calm his chest down. It wasn't very nice to start sobbing like a child in a train full of people.

"… _I can't say I don't miss him, because I do, and soooo much. But I had to leave. He'd said he shut me out of his life, and I wanted to respect that. Why would've I stayed if I couldn't be in his arms? __At least I can keep him in my memories… I can keep every kiss, every touch, every tender moment in my heart; but at the same time it hurts so much being away from him. I never meant to hurt him, it was the last thing I wanted to do. It's ironic, I had him hovering around for so long and didn't even cared, and now that I'm dying to have him close, just to be close, I can't. Life's funny, don't you think?_

_Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving like that, and thank you for being my friend… I just want him to be happy, could I ask you that, Ranma? Could you make sure that he's happy? Both of us have hurt him enough; you have a chance to make it up to him, don't waste it as I did.__ Just remind him, (even if he doesn't believe you), that I love him with all my heart and forever will. I'll just have to learn to live without him._

_Send my regards to Akane-san._

_Love, Ucchan."_

He folded the paper again and stuffed it in his pant's pocket; looking out the window, he tried to drift to sleep gazing at the stars; a certain girl's face painted in his mind's eye.

He'd be in Osaka in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is ok, I was going to write more but if I did, I'd post it next year, lol. So, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed to this story, and I hope you'll keep doing it.


	14. There you are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.**

Hey you guys! I don't know if you've noticed that this is the last chapter of the story, so 'Memories' is coming to its end. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Hopefully it's what you're waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter 14: "There you are."**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Ukyo was happy. She was doing great in school, the relationship with her father had improved a lot, and summer was coming along. She picked a blue sundress, and lifted her hair up in a bun, trails of it falling at the sides of her face. Watching herself in the mirror, she smiled contentedly. She was supposed to have lunch with her friends today, something she wasn't used to do before she returned to Osaka. Looking softly at her reflection, she sighed when she remembered why she liked that dress so much. It was Ryoga's favourite. He used to say that even if the dress' color was a deep blue, it lost all intensity contrasted to her beautiful ocean eyes. A small tear tickled down her cheek, and she smiled in bittersweet memory. She had to admit that she felt a little better after she told her friends her love story, and sending that letter was a great help, too. But she knew that forgetting him was the longest and hardest path she'd take in her life; it was just something she couldn't do.

She neared her night table and took a photo from the little drawer, fondly tracing her finger where his face was, pretending to caress him.

"Why are we apart, love?" She chocked out, sitting in her bed, "I miss you so much, Ryoga." Bright green eyes looked back at her, a soft smile playing on his lips.

_He was looking so good when we took this picture, __I wish I could see this smile again…_

_Stop daydreaming, Kuonji. He's not yours anymore._ She chided herself, a well known ache embracing her heart. _You blew it away, remember?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs barefooted, only to find her father letting her friends in.

"Ukyo, I'm going to be out for the rest of the day, apparently there's a lot of people in the restaurant and they can't handle it on their own."

"Okay dad." She waved goodbye cheerfully and headed back upstairs, the girls following suit. Her father's restaurant was as successful as hers back in Nerima, it was obvious that it ran in the family.

"Wow Ukyo-chan, you're looking nice." Sachiko complimented, glad that her friend was in a good mood.

"Well, I always liked this dress, and now that it's getting warmer, I thought that I might use it." She said while she fished for her shoes in the wardrobe.

"Whoa! Check this out!" Reiko exclaimed, jumping on Ukyo's bed. Said girl looked startled at her classmates.

"Check what out?"

"(Insert whistle sound here), who's this cutie?!" The blonde girl asked, showing the picture to the other girls.

"My goodness, Ukyo; you sure ain't dumb when you pick your guy huh?"

"Hey!" She protested, horrified that she forgot to put the picture back where it belonged. "Leave that alone!" She tried to snap it off her fingers but Sachiko took it first.

"Wow, talking about hot! Is this Ryoga?"

Ukyo sighed deflated, her shoulders slumping, "yeah, it's him."

"No wonder you miss him so much, look at him!"

"Oooh those eyes!"

"Look at those little fangs!"

"Give that back!" She snapped the picture from the dark haired girl, who flushed.

"Sorry Ukyo, but he's gorgeous!"

"Yeah," Haruko nodded, "you make such a beautiful couple!"

The chef just sat in her bed, lovingly gazing at the face of her love; then she put away the picture and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape through her eyes.

"That's part of the past now," she stated, trying to sound unaffected. "I'll never see him again, anyway, so there's no point in holding on to my hopes."

She smiled, though it was obvious she didn't feel it, and left to the bathroom.

Haruko sighed and looked through the window, "I wish there was something we could do."

"We've done the only thing we could do, all we have to do is wait. If the letter reaches his hands, he'll come."

"You don't know that for sure, Sachi." Reiko lamented.

"It's what I want to believe, anyway."

"Girls, you need to look at this…" Haruko said in a surprised tone. Both girls walked curiously towards her and looked at what she was pointing. It took several minutes for them to realize that they weren't dreaming, and in fact it was the boy in the picture walking towards the front door what they were seeing.

* * *

DING-DONG

"Aaaaah!" Three voices screeched in the room, a mix of amazement and excitement evident in their faces.

"_Coming!" _They heard from the hall.

"She's going to open the door!"

"And they're gonna see each other again!"

"And we're still here talking like three idiots instead of eavesdropping and see what happens!"

They looked at each other for a second before bolting through the door and down the stairs, hiding behind the kitchen door in a swift motion, leaving it open just a tad. They had a perfect view from there, they had the stairs in front of them and the living room to their left; and they could go unnoticed (if they succeeded in hush Reiko's excited screeching).

They got there in time to see their friend descending the stairs.

* * *

Ukyo bounced down the stairs, her thoughts in a tangle. Why couldn't she get Ryoga out of her head? The doorbell rang once more, and she giggled as she thought her father had forgotten his keys again.

Opening the door with a smile, her face froze in shock when she saw who it was. Standing in her porch, looking more lost than ever, was Hibiki Ryoga. **Her** Ryoga. Her brain in short-circuit, she just gaped at him.

"Umm… Hi." He offered, blushing like mad at the way she was just looking at him.

"Hi…" She tried, then an awful feeling crept in her as she realized something, "a-are you lost?"

"No."

She blinked, was he there on purpose then?

"You mean, you know where you are?" She tried again, there was no way in hell he was there for her… Right?

"Isn't this your house?" He asked sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, it is." She stated, amazed. He peered at her from under his heavy bangs, a worried frown present.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, deflating already.

This snapped her out of it, _girl you're acting like a dumbass! _She told herself.

"N-no! What? Come in!"

She ushered into her house, where he stood nervously. She closed the door and laid her back on it, trying to get a hold of the situation.

"I-I'm sorry I came this way, b-but I was afraid you w-wouldn't want to see me." He stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Why wouldn't- Do you want to sit down?" She asked, already walking towards the kitchen, "I'll make us some tea."

"A-are you sure?"

She just nodded without looking back, disappearing through the door. Ryoga sighed and sat nervously on the couch, fiddling with his fingers. _Am I doing the right thing? At least she still hasn't booted me through the roof. Who would've thought I'd miss being spatulated?_

He leant back on the couch, trying to figure out how to put things. His heart soared in his chest, seeing her again had been more painful than he'd thought. _What if she rejects me? She has the right, I was so stupid… What if the letter is full of lies? I want so desperately to believe in her words, will she lie this time?_

He smiled softly as he remembered she was wearing his favourite dress, and wondered if she had been waiting for him. _Yeah, right._

* * *

Ukyo laughed softly as her friend's asses hit the floor.

"What the hell were you doing here?"

_Damn! I totally forgot about them!_

"It's him, isn't it? He's come for you?"

"Aww this is so romantic! I can't believe this is happening!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I offered him tea." She stated dumbly as the whole situation finally settled in. _He's here, he's here! Oh my God, what do I do?!_

"I'll make it!" Reiko jumped to the cabinets and started to make it.

Ukyo sat down on the kitchen's table and sighed, "I can't believe he's here. What's he doing here?"

"Why don't you go find out? We'll take the tea when it's ready."

"Okay." The chef agreed unthinkingly and left to the living room again, her mind swirling.

* * *

She walked slowly towards him, self-consciously arranging her hair. She sat at the other end of the couch, her hands entwined on her lap. Ryoga remained silent, shivering slightly.

_Control yourself, Hibiki! Don't screw it up this time!_

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, barely restraining the emotions her voice held.

"I-I needed to ask you something."

She had forgotten how shy and nervous Ryoga could be, and a wave of tenderness washed upon her.

"How…How did you know where I was?"

He looked guiltily at her then, trying to hide his blush.

"I-well.. I know I-I shouldn't have… but…"

At that moment, Haruko called Ukyo from the kitchen.

"Are you busy?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no, it's just some friends, they're leaving anyway." She waved a trembling hand dismissively.

* * *

In the kitchen

"Did she just kick us out?"

"She did."

"Do we have to go?"

"Of course not! We just have to hide better."

(Snickers)

* * *

"I'll go get the tea."

"Okay."

* * *

"You three, out!"

"B-but, we want-"  
"I need some privacy now, but I promise I'll tell you all later:" _When hell freezes over._

"You promise?" Reiko pleaded.

"Yes, now leave."

"Fine, you just take this," Sachiko put a tray with the tea in her hands, "and we'll leave through the back door, don't worry. Now go!"

"Yeah, and good luck!" Haruko wished her.

When Ukyo exited the kitchen, three ears were stuck to the door.

* * *

"You were saying?" She put the tray on the small coffee table, placing his cup in front of him, receiving a soft 'thank you'.

"I found your letter in the Dojo." He stated, embarrassed, "I know I shouldn't have taken it, but…" He shrugged.

"M-my letter?" The blush ran through her whole body, she felt faint. _Did he read…?_

"Yeah… And I…um.. well.."

"How did you find me?" She asked, trying to cope with what she just heard.

"The address in the envelope," he risked a glance at her, _she's looking so good today…_

"But I didn't write-" She cut herself off as it downed on her, _I'm soooo gonna kill them._

"I know it wasn't your handwriting, but I had to take the chance, you know."

"Ryoga…"

"You didn't want me to find you… Didn't you?"

"Do you remember our last talk?" She inquired bitterly, taking a sip of her tea to calm her nerves.

He remained silent.

"Why did you write that letter?" He gazed at her, trying to control the quivering of his voice.

Anger suddenly flared up in her, how dared he?

"It was a letter to my best friend, why wouldn't I write to him?" She stood up. "I can't believe you! Did you come all the way down here just to tell me things I already know?! That I hurt you and you don't want me?!"

"What? Why are you getting like that?!" He didn't like how things were turning.

"You're the one who asked me to disappear, remember?"

"And I can't believe you even listened to me." He said softly, what calmed her down… somewhat.

"I had hurt you enough, hadn't I?" She shook her head slightly, blinking away the few tears that wanted to escape her eyes. "Why are you here, Ryoga?" She asked, sitting down again.

"I… I need to know if this is for real…" He said as he took the paper from his pocket, and offered to her. "Is it?"

Recognizing her letter, she snatched it off his fingers; "you've read it?" Her face flushed, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." _Like a thousand times…_

Embarrassed and humiliated, anger took control of her, "what? Did Ranma give this to you?"

"N-no."

"You're a bad liar, you know." She stated dryly.

"I said I found it!"

"In Ranma's hands?"

Ryoga just threw his hands up in exasperation, "fine, whatever. That's beside the point. You didn't answer me."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is! Does that letter say the truth?"

"Why would I write this to him if it wasn't the truth, you moron!" She snapped, looking away from him as tears finally ran free. "I can't believe you have to ask if these words are true! Do you really think I'm such a horrible person to lie about something like this?!" She yelled, holding the paper up.

Ryoga remained silent, the answer he'd longed so much to hear was finally said; and now he didn't know what to do.

"Then why did you leave?" He repeated the question, his eyes getting moist.

Ukyo heard his voice breaking, and her heart shattered, "what else was left to do?"

She wiped the tears off her face, daring a look at him. Gazing into his pained eyes wasn't helping at all.

"Ryoga, you said you wanted me out of your life, do you have any idea of how much that hurt?"

He bit his lip, trying to control the sobs that hovered in his throat. "I'm sorry! I know I was being stupid, but you've lied so many times…" He drifted off, shaking slightly.

The girl just looked down, "you don't trust me, I know."

"I wanted to. I still do."

"Oh really?" She asked derisively, standing up.

"Would I be here if it wasn't so?"

"The only time I needed you to trust me, you didn't, Ryoga! Fine, I admit I screw up a lot of times before, but I was baring my heart that day and you crushed it!"

"How the hell do you think I was feeling then?! You did the same to me!"

"No! I never lied about loving you!"

"Neither did I!"

Silence abruptly fell upon them as she gazed through the window, unable to look at him.

He stood up and walked slowly towards her, stopping right behind her, wishing he could touch her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to do that." He whispered behind her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

"But you did." She remembered all the nights she had cried for him, all the time missing him, and resolved herself.

Ryoga flinched, "do I still have a chance?"

Ukyo trembled, "we can't have a relationship without trust, don't you think?"

"B-but I wanna trust you, Ucchan. I--"

"We've hurt each other too much, Ryoga."

"Is that a no?"

"I'm sorry, but it's too late…" She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. Her heart cringed when she felt his tears on her shoulder, but she had made up her mind.

"Okay then…" His voice sounded so small.

"Good bye, Ryoga." She whispered, and heard him leave.

* * *

"Gods she's so stupid!"

"Sachiko quick! Stop that boy!"

Haruko yelled as she and Reiko went to her friend, who was sitting on the floor crying her heart out.

* * *

Ukyo sat in her bed, looking at the early summer rain pouring down. She had barely eaten anything and had laid down since she wasn't feeling good at all. Her friends had left her alone, since she had asked them too. But not after a long and chiding talk. They'd tried their best to convince her that she had to go after him and tell him that she loved him. Sachiko had asked him where he was staying and had the hotel's address, and she'd got from him that he'd leave in the first train to Nerima in the morning. And now she was alone with her thoughts.

_Is it right what I'm doing? Are we really better apart? _

The sky was darkening since it was getting later, what suited her mood.

"_If he's here, it's because he loves you!"_

"_Don't give him up like that! He's sorry for what he did!"_

"_He says he wants to trust you again! He came all the way down here! Isn't that proof enough?!"_

She remembered her friend's words, considering.

_What if they're right? Am I willing to let this chance slip just because of my pride? We love each other, don't we?_

She tried to smooth down the need to be in his arms, and found that she couldn't. It had taken so much of her not to jump into his embrace when she saw him at her door, and then she had cast him away because of her insecurities. She knew it had taken a lot of courage for Ryoga to come, and she couldn't help but smile.

_He really loves me, doesn't he? He probably was afraid, and he seemed so nervous… My dear…__ So much time missing him, and now that I have him here, I kick him away. How stupid am I? We've both made mistakes, and we're both sorry. But we can't be together because…_

She tried to find a reason, but her mind just kept blank. She laughed at her stupidity, chiding herself.

Uncaring about the pouring rain, Ukyo ran.

* * *

He sighed and buried his face in the pillow, when will those tears stop coming?

_I've lost her! I had her and now I've lost her! Just because of my stupid fears! Why couldn't I be a man and take her in my arms? If I had just listened to her that day, we wouldn't be apart now. But it's too late, it's too late…_

He cried harder, his heart tightening in his chest. _I love you… I love you so much…I wish I'd told you…_

He was forced to choke down his tears as he heard a loud banging at the door. Probably room service or something like that. Cleaning up his face with a towel, he went to the door.

There he found the owner of his heart, panting, dripping wet and completely beautiful.

"U-ukyo?"

"Ryoga, I--" She panted, he ushered her in and handed her the towel he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" She noticed his face and frowned worriedly.

Looking into his eyes, finding the concerned yet loving look in them, she couldn't help to throw herself at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried, the emotions held for so long flowing freely off her as he encircled his arms around her body.

Noting that her state of wetness was dangerously moistening his shirt, he let go of her reluctantly. She looked painfully at him, but he looked back at her reassuringly.

"I just don't want to change." He explained, and she nodded understandingly.

Ukyo started to dry off, and he offered her a cup of coffee to get warm. They nervously sat on the bed, he was trying to control his heart since it was still racing from when she threw herself at him. It had felt so good to touch her again, but he didn't want to turn into P-chan.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said." She blurted, glancing at his sad face.

"It's okay, I deserved them…"

"Ryoga," she caressed his cheek and he shuddered at her touch, "I wasn't serious when I said it's too late."

"Really?" She nodded, and he gently took her hand away from his face. "See? There you go again." He said softly.

"What?" She asked, a horrible feeling creeping on her. This wasn't going the way she thought it would.

"Why do you lie to me?"

She averted her gaze from him, ashamed; "I guess I don't want to get hurt. I thought it was the best if I pushed you away, but I realized it isn't."

"Y-you said we can't have a relationship without trust, b-but even if I want to, I can't trust you if you k-keep lying." Despite the stuttering, he was making sense.

"I know… It's just…" She sighed in frustration, but he took her hand trying to reassure her; even if his was shaking like crazy.

_Gods, I needed to touch her so much! _He thought as he realized just how good it was just to hold her hand.

"I know I have been a complete bitch to you in the past, but we weren't even friends, I guess. We just used each other to get who we wanted, and don't try to deny it!"

"I'm not." He replied calmly.

"Remember that day, when you bumped into me?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I remember."

"The way you behaved and the things we talked about showed me just how bad I was treating you, and I couldn't understand why I did it…"

"I guess I saw some things about me towards you too, that I wanted to change…"

"But, since that day, I promised myself that I'd never be like that to you again. I never wanted to lie about those things when you lost your memory, Ryoga, but I thought that if you knew about the way I used to treat you, you wouldn't want to stay with me. And I really wanted you to."

He squeezed her little hand softly, listening to her words. "I guess I can understand that. But what about Ranma? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

She sighed, "I didn't tell you about the accident cause I thought it would be better if he told you himself. I never thought it would take him so long."

"That's reasonable, too. But I'd rather you'd told me, not him."

"I didn't think you'd react that way. I should've seen it coming."

"What about you being engaged? I found out because of Nabiki."

"I have no answer for that."

"Huh?" He looked at her curious.

"I guess, I just forgot to tell you, don't know why." Had she thought more about it, she'd realized why indeed she didn't want him to know about the engagement.

"We should've had this talk a long time ago…" He sighed, and looked into her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Ucchan…"

"No need to be," she said as she neared him and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss hungrily, his tongue slipping into her mouth playfully.

_Gods, how much I longed for this… _he thought.

Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms encircling her once again. "I shouldn't have done all those things."

Ryoga rested his cheek on her head, his fingers trailing softly across her neck and shoulder. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on his back.

"Remember that night," she asked, "when we almost… you know."

"Yeah," he blushed, "pretty much."

"Would you have thought the same if we have done it?" She pulled away to look at him, his arms still around her waist.

He considered it for a moment, and shook his head; "you wouldn't do that just to pretend, Ukyo. I know you wouldn't."

"Is that what it takes for you to trust me?" She loosened her hair playfully, letting it fall down her back. She realized then how much she loved him, and wanted to prove it to him.

"W-what?" Green eyes widened at the question.

"I want you to trust me, Ryoga."

He looked into her eyes and got lost in their deep blue, caressing her lips with his fingers. "We shouldn't… I mean… we…"

"I love you." She said it so sweetly that it made his teeth ache, as she tugged at his shirt to get it off.

"I love you too, you know that." He whispered, placing soft kisses along Ukyo's neck, "are you sure about this?" He asked, barely restraining the thrill that ran through his body.

Ukyo curled her fingers in his hair and stared right into his eyes, "definitely, love."

* * *

Rain subsided as the moon started to rise. Ukyo rested her head in her lover's strong chest, brushing her fingernails all over it. He was still trying to catch his breath, holding her close to him and never wanting to let go.

She kissed his neck softly, earning a soft groan.

"I've missed you so much…"

"Me too, Ucchan…" He frowned when he noticed she was crying, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, 's just… I thought I'd never see you again, and here you are… making me happy again."

"I love you, Ukyo… With all my heart…" He cupped her face and kissed her gently, brushing her tears away.

"I love you too, Ryoga…" She kissed him again, enjoying the warmth of their skins, naked under the covers.

"I guess I'll just have to lose that train." He chuckled.

"You bet, Hibiki. You're not going anywhere."

She made herself comfortable on his chest again, already drifting to sleep. He held her tighter, knowing that she was forever his, and that he'll never let her go again.

**The End.**

* * *

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! My baby's over!! I can't believe I just finished it! This story has been a part of my life for almost a year, and coming to its end it's filling me up with all kinds of emotions. I feel proud, because it's the first story that I finish (that isn't a one-shot); happy, because I finally got them together again; a little sad, because I wont be writing it anymore and I had a lot of fun doing it; and I feel really thankful, because I was able to share it with all of you, my faithful readers, and I'm really glad that I could do so.

THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, even if it was only once; because your caring words encouraged me to keep writing, and helped me to grow as a writer. I know I'm not pretty good, but you've helped me improve with every chapter, and I'm thankful.

And THANK YOU to all of you who have been with me throughout the whole story, reviewing from the very beginning. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I did.

Damn! I'm gonna miss this story so much!

Hugs to all of you, and once again, thanks!

Anya.

* * *


End file.
